


Tearing Down The Norms

by sailormoron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormoron/pseuds/sailormoron
Summary: You find out your pregnant with Levi's child. The worry and stress make it hard to tell him, but what happens when a turn of events makes it impossible to hide it any longer? Will Levi still stand by you or will he throw you to the Titans?Under construction, As I am trying to correct the errors. If there are still in the chapters just bear with me please





	1. Tearing down the Norms

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter has been corrected and re-uploaded, I apologize in advance if there are still errors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter has been corrected to the best of my knowledge 12/31/17

You looked at the paper that felt like a weight in my hands. You began reading carefully of what had been typed out by Hanji personally, slowly the words became bold " The blood test came back positive" and that last word grabbed you and weighted down my chest "Congratulations on your Pregnancy!" You never planned for this, let alone thought about having children with him.. Levi Ackerman, the captain of the regimen, Your captain. Everyone knew of his fondness for you since you joined.

** Prove Your Worth **

"Cadet! your up first since you want to disobey our guidelines" Levi did not approve of you since you wouldn't cut your hair or tie it back. Your father taught you how to defend and protect yourself ever since you could walk. The memories of him always saying you had beautiful hair like your mother and to never cut it unless it felt it would risk your life. " Hey, Brat! did you not hear me? You are up, put on the 3DM gear and show us what you got." You step up and grab the gear from Eren "Don't let shorty get to you, he's just cranky." He smiles and you nod and begin gearing up. "Okay I'm ready," you say aloud. "Well go on then" Levi scoffed. You looked up to the blue sky and take a deep breath, Here we go ill show them my training" the blades and flew through the air, you hit the wall and began running the wall and found the target. You pushed off the wall and gave a leap of faith to the targets area far below yourself. "The hell is she doing?" Levi hissed. "Shit! the gear might have failed Captain" Eren spoke with fear as they both leaped down and began running towards the base. You opened Your eyes and had to be at least 50FT away so you pressed to deployed the blades once more into the target and sliced it in two and landed in front of Eren and Levi. Your hair was blowing like crazy since the gas released from the gear, You couldn't see his face but you knew his expression was one the would cut through a person. "Cadet What the hell was you thinking?! You have us worried!" Eren said hastily. " I knew what I was doing, I've had prior training my apologies" you bowed and felt a "Thunk". " Do that stunt again, and I Personally will make sure you lose your rations for two days" Levi hissed in your direction before leaving.

"that girl. she has potential but her hair is a danger with the gear" Eren stated. Levi was shuffling papers "_________ she's rebellious, but she knows her boundaries and limits." He looked out the window. " She is what we, the regimen, Have been searching for quite a while. I look forward to seeing her full potential" Eren crossed his arms and gave a slight grin "Whats This? The Great Captain Levi doesn't have a negative remark? Could it be?" "Oi, Shut your mouth Brat, do you not have work to do?" Eren put his hands up "Okay, Okay I'm gone" he chuckled and left the office. "That Brat is too nosey.."


	2. Stepping Into The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter has been corrected to the best of my knowledge  
> 12/31/17

** 2 months later**

"How am I going to tell him?" You began to sob into your hands. "How am I going to keep doing my normal duties and hide my.. my bump?" You looked at the small swell that was beginning to form above the waistline of your uniform. Luckily the straps came up and around avoiding most of the small swell. You looked up and took a deep breath and went to grab a glass of water. You were just about to take a drink when a knock at the door startled you, "Oi, Brat I need you to come to the yard. We have an assignment we have to take care of." You spilled the water all over yourself. "Shit shit shit... I- I'm on my way Captain" "Whats wrong?" You heard the door handle turn and the click of its opening. "____ _, whats with you? why are your pants wet?" "I-I dropped my cup of water." Levi watched you for a minute and sighed, "Maybe you should sit this out, You haven't been acting like you feel well for a while" he spoke as he brought over a towel over to dry you off. "N- no I'm fine just been in the clouds" You smile and he began trying to dry you off, but quickly took the towel from him and begin to do it yourself. He places a finger under your chin and slowly lifts, "You know I hate when you hide things from me, You can tell me anything." It was so hard to look him in the eyes and not tell him. His steel grey eyes scanned your body, "I care for you, and if something, someone, or anything bothers you I will correct it, I'll stop them." He kisses your forehead and turned to walk out. "If you're going be down in 5 minutes" he closed the door and you could hear his footsteps going down the hall. 'I've got to tell him.. soon I can't keep hiding this' you thought to yourself.

"Alright Brats Listen UP!" Levi shouted. "There has been 15m Titans spotted west heading towards us. We have been assigned to take them out." Ooh, ooh!" There was a hand shoot up out of the crowd. "What is it Shit Glasses?" "May we trap one and bring them back? PWEASE shorty! Vince needs a friend" Everyone could see the frustration in the way he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, sure that's fine but if it causes a commotion inside the camp I will take it down in one blow. Got it?" Hanji just gleefully agreed. "Everyone saddle up their horses and prepare to move out!" , Levi demanded. "I'm glad you chose to come, I feel I can take down more titans with you by my side" He grabbed your hand and pulled you into him. "Please be careful out there, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you" You pulled back and waved your hand. " You tell me that every time we go out on these assignments, I've made it this far, ill make it through this one" You smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turn to walk to your mount. "Excuse me, little miss, where are you going?" You heard someone say, there stood Hanji with a displeased look on her face. "On the assignment." "Have you not told Levi abou-" You rushed to place your hands over her mouth. "No, I haven't, I haven't had the chance" she pushes your hand away and sighs. "You know you have to tell him, Levi has a right to know" She points to the very visible swell."Levi has a right to know what?" a voice speaks up from behind Hanji. "E- Eren what are you doing?" "Levi requested I come along on the assignment, so what does he need to know" "Nothing" You shot Hanji a glance. "Okay.. well we better mount Levi hates waiting." You climbed into the saddle and command the horse to move forward to Levi position."We ready?" "Yes," Levi gives you a light smile before returning to his normal scorned look. "Lets go"

Riding for what seemed for hours was taking a toll on your body. Your head had begun to hurt along with what felt like cramping. "le-Levi can we stop?" He Turns to look at you and slows the group down to a trot pace." whats wrong ___? You look a little pale." "o-oh I'm just a little parched and saddle sore" You tried not to show how much pain was starting to brew. "___ your lying, whats going on?" Before an answer could be said aloud roar was heard close by. " Captain titan spotted northwest traveling at least 15mph," Hanji said. "There looks to be about 17, some 15m, some look to be 7m" Eren spoke "GO TAKE THEM DOWN" Levi demanded. Everyone disbursed and charged towards the Titans. Left and Right they fell, one taking a different direction and you followed it "Oh, no your not getting away. Argh". This pain has to stop eventually, You shook your head to get back on track. "I'll take you down and then the rest will follow" You spoke to yourself and stood to straddle the saddle and launched the 3DM into the 15m titan. "This is going to be easy" Before you could deliver a blow someone shouted, "____ watch out!" You turn to see who was yelling when another titan ran through the cable causing it to slam you into the back of the titan then hit your back into a tree. "f-f-fuck i-i- can't move. t-t-this p-pain" You began to shake from the added on suffering. "___ move, what are you doing? MOVE!" You could hear the yelling but couldn't comply, your body was racked with too much pain. Ropes deploy and strap down the titan and force it to the ground. "Damn it ___ what were you thin-" You looked up and see a horror-stricken Eren. "___ your bleeding... Fuck" He rushes over and tries to help me. "Eren i-i c-c-ant" You chocked out. "ill go get Levi" Your eyes widened and you plead with him "No p-p-please Eren get Hanji.. She knows what to do" Eren bit his lip, He couldn't decide what to do "I can't leave you ___, did it break your legs? your back?" Eren checks you over trying not to move you too much "Eren jus-t p-p-please get Hanji" you plead once more before Eren shot off a red then white flare, "She should see that" within 5mins there were hooves beating the ground toward your location. "___ what happened? your blee-" Hanji stopped. "Eren take a look out" He looked at Hanji with concerning eyes "o-okay" He climbed on his horse and rode to the opening. "Lay down, I have to check what I can out here on the field." You complied and lay back with tears filling your eyes. She sighs "Tell him, Tell him soon you can't hide this any longer" Hanji helped back up. "So it's okay?" You ask grabbing your abdomen "Yes, but the battlefield is no place for an expectant mother." You looked you to Hanji's face you could see the emotions all over her face. "Ah, so that's your problem" A voice strikes up from behind the two of you."Damn it Eren were you listening?" You hissed. "No, I was coming back to let you know Levi was searching for you. " Your heart sinks, first the pain then the Titans and after all of it, you have him worried also. Hanji pats your back "Come let's get you mounted and get my pet back to Levi and the camp before he gets angry. "Yea" you place your hand on your stomach. "Not again that was too close." Hanji and Eren mount up and you head back to the base.


	3. Preparing For The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter has been corrected to the best of my knowledge
> 
> 1/1/18

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Levi demanded as you passed through the gate. You tried so hard to set up straight and hide the pain, but Levi was angry and he knew all too well the behavior your body gave off when you were hurt, plus most of your uniform bottoms had blood on it. Levi stomped over to you anger seething out of his eyes "___ whats wrong. Answer me this instant." You couldn't tell him out in the open, Not like this, "She was struck down" Eren piped up wiggling nervously in his saddle. "She what? ___how? She has never taken a blow from a titan, let alone one that small".There was a small pause, and you could tell he was trying to piece together the puzzle,"Something isn't adding up, tell me whats wrong". He places his hand over his brow and looks down while you bite your lip and look away, grasping the reigns. "I got hurt today Levi, but before I tell you anything I want to be examined by Hanji and rest, Please" you looked up, he had a hand on your leg with a twisted facial expression. 

"Where did this blood come from? Hanji please examine her and bring me the results immediately" He helped you to dismount the horse, but as soon as both feet were on the ground You stumbled. 'Damn it, if he wasn't already worried, I made it 10x worse' you thought to yourself. Hanji paced over to you quickly "Yes sir ill take care of her" she grabbed you by your waist, allowing you to lean on her for support. "Jaeger I need you to come with me and disclosed what happened if you saw this happen."Eren looked over to Hanji "You got her?" She nodded and gave a weak smile "Yea, go ahead" and the two of you began moving to your room.

"___ you're caught now ya know" Hanji spoke from the other side of the door "Yea, I know ill tell him" You spoke while changing into the clothes Hanji handed you, "Why have you hid this from him. Are you afraid?". You walked out of the bathroom and placed the stained uniform into the bin. "Levi has enough on him, and he's never been fond of children so I guess it is.. fear." you sat down at the table. "I have no clue what to do. I should have been more careful" Tears were beginning to sting your eyes. "It's alright, you will get through this, you are pretty strong." There was a small chuckle before she spoke again "Levi decided to have sex with you, it says a lot considering everyone thinks he's in love with himself." Walking over, she places a hand on your back. "No one is ever prepared for life, but you are carrying his child. I have seen how much he cares for you, Rest and think about how to tell him, Okay?" You nodded and made your way to the bed, without hesitation, you climbed in and within in minutes of your head hitting the pillow you were out.

** 5 months **

Thank the heavens for Hanji and Mikasa along with Eren. Without them, the secret would have been given away months ago, but now it was getting difficult. You haven't been on any assignments since the accident, plus the swell grew to a mound and was more noticeable. Luckily Levi has been gone to meet with another military to join our forces far North. He's been gone for a few months, but due back any day now. "Come on mom bear" Mikasa giggles. "You have to get dressed it's too beautiful to stay shut up in this room", she walks over and pulls you up on to your feet. "You are really showing now, it's too sweet" Mikasa places a hand on top of the bump. "You have to tell him. I cannot keep lying. It's just not right" Eren spoke from the doorway making Mikasa pull her hand away, and you move your gaze to Eren, "I know, and I will... Once he returns". Eren folds his arms across his chest, his green eyes staring straight into you,"I'm serious ___ I'm not lying anymore." You knew he was tired of lying, they all were. It was time to fess up and tell him, You loved him, hell, you gave yourself to him. Levi deserves the truth if he truly cares he would be happy about it, right?

"He's Back, Captain Levi is back!" , It must have been a sign from above, it was a nice day and fate was shoving it in your face. "Here's your chance", Eren spoke as he walked you to the door. "I'm aware Eren", You sighed to yourself, He was not helping the situation. You put on the vanilla hued wool poncho, taking another deep breath before walking out the door with a grip on Mikasa's arm. "It's going to be okay don't stress yourself it is not good for you or the baby," she spoke with a frown. "I know I'm trying" You looked down and place a hand on the swell, "I'm prepared for whatever happens".

Levi was riding in with his group, his face, his body, You missed it all. His eyes you longed so much to look into. All you wanted to do was run to him, You could feel butterflies when he locked eyes on you giving a slight smile and turned his horse to the stable. "Ooh" You placed a hand on the bump and Mikasa noticed your movement "Whats wrong? are you hurting?" she asked worriedly. "Mhmm, no the baby is kicking, It packs a punch" rubbing the spot recently kicked. "Miss, Levi has requested your presence in his office" one of the officer states." Its go time, You got this" Mikasa smiles "No need to be apprehensive, he hasn't seen you in months. I'm sure he misses you", Eren urges. "I know I'm going" You smile and leisurely make your way to his office.


	4. Wheres My Pass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated to be better quality
> 
> 1/1/18

You finally reach his office door feeling your arms become heavy as you approach to knock on his door. "Captain, you requested my presence?". There was a pause before a voice was heard "___ get in here you know you don't have to address me that way" Levi sighs in a light tone. Pushing open the door you walk through closing it behind You. Levi was busy signing papers and adding them to a stack when he finally got done sorting the papers he looked up "I was beginning to worry if you were even going to come. You never left my mind but how could it be your glowing with more beauty" he says as he slowly walks towards you. The heat begins to build on your chest and you try to smile "Uhm Levi ther-" He gives you a kiss and pulls you away from the door by your hand. "SOME PEOPLE.. like to listen to in on my conversations". He looks into your eyes as if he is trying to cast a spell on you. Oh, how you had missed his steel grey eyes, His satin black hair.. the soft tone of his voice. The two of you sat in his office talking about his scouting assignments and all the shenanigans of Hanji and the other soldiers until the sun began to set.

After the laughter had calmed he placed a hand on your cheek, "Levi there's something I want to talk to you about" You both stood up, but before you could think he pulled you into his arms. You knew it, your swollen abdomen had pressed into Levi when he pulled you in. You tried to pull back and fight him. "Wha?" Levi pulled back "___ what was that?!" "LL-Levi that's what I wanted to talk to you about" A kick caused you to wince before you could take a step back. Levi pulls up the fabric and reveals the source under your refitted uniform. "Whats this? who's is it?" he looks up with a stern tone. "Damn it answer me!", You took a step back. How could he think it was someone else's child? with hurt in your eyes, you answered, "Levi it's yours!" you shouted. Levi shook his head, "No it isn't I have been gone, we haven't had sex for months, there's no way that is mine". You began to get frustrated you knew he would be angry, but saying the child isn't his? Before you knew it tears were forming. You heard the click of his tongue "Oh stop the waterworks for fuck sake" You placed a hand on your stomach"It's yours, Levi, remember the incident when I rode back with Eren and Hanji? That assignment we took out west? I was expecting then. It's yours I've been too scared to tell you, and now I know it was a waste of my breath". He looks up from where he now stands. "You were pregnant then and didn't tell me?! That explains why you acted so weird GOD!!, That blood, you could have lost my child and I would have never known, Why the hell would you hide something like this damn it!" Now Levi was outraged and you could feel the anger lingering in the air. Shaking your head, you clench your teeth,"So now you want to claim the child as yours? Now the well being of it concerns you? Classy Levi."

Taking a breath, Levi steps back and makes his way to his desk taking a seat and propping his legs on the desk while rubbing the bridge of his nose. There was a long silence before Levi spoke, "So, who else knows besides Hanji?". Of course, he knew Hanji would of known, she is the best on the base with medical needs. "Answer me..". The tone of his voice made you flinch,"Eren and Mikasa.." you said in a low tone. He huffed and closed his eyes. "So even those brats knew before I, the father of this child, was informed?" You gritted your teeth trying to hold back some "You always talked about children like they were a plague, but now I know how you feel. Don't worry, I can take care of the child and myself without your help." You heel turned to the door and opened it getting as far away as you could. "__! Hey __! come back!" Levi shouted. Ignoring the cries, you willed your legs to run as fast as your body would allow in this condition.


	5. Comfortable Drowsy Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated for better quality  
> 1/1/18

You were furious at the situation that was at hand, the result you got from Levi was fair. You had hidden your condition, no, not just the condition his own child. His first unborn child. You couldn't stay there any longer, You had to disappear and let this settle."I have to", you whisper to yourself as tears began to form yet again. "Stupid hormones" you chuckled to yourself "I have to hurry, they will be here soon" There was a small cabin you used to visit as a small child towards the east, You knew he couldn't find you there. You hurried to zip up the bag and put on the black hooded cape, but a sound coming from the hall makes you stop and turn to place a chair under the door handle. That's when the sound of footsteps,not just one set, multiple came storming down the pathway. "Shit, shit, shit, he's coming I have to go now" You open the window "__ you in there open up, talk to me, please." The door handle wiggles, "Open up, I know you are in there, please." You just shake your head and climb on the window seal "Its just for a little bit, we will return I promise" Placing a hand over the taut fabric, you feel a small kick as a response to the promise. Pulling the hood on you place a hand under your stomach to brace for the impact of the jump, and begin your travel. "____!!" The desperation, anger and overall heartbreak as Levi called your name was echoed throughout the valley. Without looking back, you ducked and disappeared into the night.

It had been a couple of weeks, but in that time you could have sworn this child grew double. Getting up, laying down, hell even walking was becoming tough. You still had some distance before you would arrive at the cabin. Leaving the horse behind at the stables and walking made it even longer. You had left the horse due to the fact its hard to hide the regimens horses, with it just being you and the belongings it was easier. Levi had deployed a search party, but you were able to dodge a few. 

Only eating to sustain the child and losing sleep was taking a toll on your body. Your abdomen was so large compared to the rest of you. Sigh* "I need a drink" You grabbed the canteen and shook it. "Empty.. damn, that means I have to venture out to the falls", you thought to your self. "Well little one looks like we are going on a stroll" You lean forward and grabbed a strong branch and to pull up on "Ugh, not too much longer and you will be here, instead of curled up inside." You smile and place the satchel on your back and start the trek to the falls.

You finally arrived, out of breath and worn out. "You are a handful you know that" you poked your stomach,"With the kicking, and laying on my bladder, this is rough." You carefully kneeled down and placed the canteen in the flowing fresh water, Watching the clean water flow over your hands, you watch the dirt being washed away. "When was the last time I actually took a bath? Levi would be so upset if he knew I was out here so dingy." You began to undress and place one foot in the cool water. "Ooh, were about to have fun" stepping into the water to about what 'use to be' waistline. You watched as your stomach rolled and distorted when the water started coming up. "I'm sorry but I can't stay dirt covered, no one has sent trained canines yet, It wouldn't hurt to be clean". You start to wash up and pull your hair over your shoulder "I need to brush this mess or at least cut it" you sigh and tried to work out most of the kinks and tattered mess before grabbing a blade to trim off some of the worst parts. Your mind starts to think back to the wild and long nights with Levi before all this surfaced.

"Flash Back"**

"Mhmm, don't be frightened, If your not ready ill stop" Levi whispered into your ear pressing, his firmly toned body onto yours. Slowly he began unbuttoning the blouse and gently removed it placing a kiss on your shoulder trailing up your neck. You could feel the heat from your cheeks turning red "N-n-no i- I'm ready" a soft chuckle escaped Levi. He caressed your body and guided you both to the bed"I want to show you all my affection, and I want you.. all of you" He kissed your lips and trailed his hands down your body between your legs. He inserted his fingers into you, wincing at the pain he whispers into your ear "It's only going to hurt for a minute, but I promise this pain will subside and turn into pleasure." He began sucking on your breast and playing with the other until the pain twisted into pleasure. "You have always been by my side since graduating" He moved placing kisses down your torso "From the day that I met you, I knew that you were different" He lifted up "til the day I die I know I will never want anyone else." He bends down and began flicking his tongue and using his fingers till you became wet and begging for him. He runs his hands through your hair before your lips collide with his. "Are you sure?" he was at the opening waiting, yearning to be inside you. "Y-yes D-do it already P-please" you demand in a low soft tone. He pushes your legs up and slowly inserts himself "Breath, it's going to hurt at first." Feeling his member inside you begin squirming to try and ease the pain, You feel Levis hands under your back as he lifts you onto his lap "M-move" you squeak out. He nods and begins to moves slowly, you breathe through the pain and then a sudden burst of ecstasy make you moan out. He leans in and you began kissing passionately wrapping your arms around him and digging in with your fingers "I take it you're enjoying it" He smirks the rest was a blur.

"present"**

A sharp kick brings your mind back, "Sorry little one, Just thinking of the past" you say as a rub the bare skin that was now accommodating the small life you and Levi created that night. Grabbing your hair, you begin to braid it and throw it behind you. Slowly you climb out and get dressed and looking up to the sun "its just noon but I feel so worn out from the bath. Damn" A yawn escapes. You throw down the cape and use the bag as a pillow. "I've had my bath, now for a nap. It shouldn't hurt, right?" You stretch, taking in your surroundings and then curl and drift into sleep.

You were Wrong.

"__, Hey, __ you alright?". Who is that? Someone shakes you and your eyes shoot open and see him. "Hey__ you okay? What are you doing out here?" Eren, stuck out his hand to help you up. Your heart stopped for a minute "Shit I was careless, I should have made more lead way to the cabin" you thought to yourself. "What are you doing out here __? " he looks you over and sighs"__ why did you run? Seriously you were supposed to talk to him" he spoke in a calm tone "I.. I was giving Levi time to cool off. You would have ran if you heard how he took the news" You shoot back at him and turn to gather the bag. "He's been a mess __. He has bearly slept since the night you ran off, He's worried about you about.. about his firstborn, he wants you to come back" You turn to face Eren "well what if I'm-" Suddenly Something pops in your lower back causing you to fall back. Before you have time to recover from the fall a wave of pain stems from your stomach to the top your my head. You grabbed the ground and bit your lip "Damn it" You hissed as Eren rushed to your side."___?" Eren spoke your name with urgency "Not now, please." You tried to soothe the child and felt like it was starting to let up when you heard someone call for Eren. "Jaeger where did you go?" You knew that voice, Another wave of pain came with twice the level of severity than before. You looked up to meet Levis fear-stricken face. Levi rushes to your side "Whats wrong, Eren whats going on?" He demanded. You could hear the fear in his voice. Levis' eyes searched your body as if he could physically see what was causing you pain outside your body."Levi, I believe she's having contractions" Eren states with widened eyes as he watches your body tense up and release. "We have to get her back quickly and give her something to counteract and stop this" Eren spoke." Damn it, ____ wait till you give birth ..I swear" Levi huffed under his breath before moving to your side and trying to coach your body off the ground causing you to cry out again "Help her onto the back of my horse" Levi orders Eren, and they both make their way to the horse. "N-no i" You try to fight the two men and Levi places a hand over your stomach"You can't argue with me, I'm not losing you or this child of mine your carrying, your coming back and getting the help you need" Levi climbs onto his horse and Eren lifts you up for Levi pull you upon the saddle."Hold on __, Stay awake and hang in there" he yells as he instructs his horse to run with Eren following close behind.


	6. White Walls and Pale Curtians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated  
> 1/1/18

"They found her! Here they come!" Mikasa shouts and a crowd gathers either side of the gate. "I need Hanji now! Where is she!?" Levi shouts as he pulls his horse to a stop. "I'm here shorty wh-" she gets up close and sees the sweat and how pale your body has become. "Levi she shouldn't be riding on horseback what did you do to her?" Hanji asks helping you off the saddle. "Idiot, I didn't do shit to her, I walked up to her and she was like this if anything blame Eren. Levi made his way off the saddle, "For the horse thing, it was the fastest way" You tried to look up but the pain has grown even worse "Where?-" is all you could say before Hanji examines you,"Shit help me get her to the ward, Quickly!"

"Its too soon", a faint voice speaks, while hands are feeling around your abdomen. "Well, stop the contractions. You are a doctor, right?" Levis tone was steaming mad and stressed, you were glad you couldn't see his face. "Yes, but putting stress in the room doesn't help go do your work and let me do mine" then silence.

You awoke to the smell of cinnamon and vanilla and a bright light. You start to remember everything that happened prior and slowly lifted your head up looking under the blanket "Yep still enormous" Your worries start to fade, but then you hear movement. "Good morning my runaway brat" it was Levi, but his tone was soft and mellow. You turn to look at him "You two about didn't make it.. " He pushes up from the chair and walks over to the bed to take a seat on the edge. "Wha- what happened?" you ask and he moves to help pull you up to a sitting position."I'm not going to talk about it" He shakes his head closing his eyes. "how long was I out ?" you ask."About there days" Three days? what had you done so wrong to be down three days?' you asked yourself. Levi turns and places his hands on the tiny mountain covered by the white blanket. "Its crazy when you think about it, a child growing inside you, then born into the world to finish growing and face this survival way of life." He lays his head down and starts to softly rub "Don't worry ill never let a human beast or titan bring you harm, I'll make sure of it" You felt movement and look to Levi's face. You could see it, the surprise and excitement of feeling it move for the second time ever. "D-did you feel that too?" he asked with a shine in his eyes. You can't help but smile "Yes I feel everything it does" He places a kiss and sits up to walk over to the window, You seen his smile fade as he leans against the seal "I have to ask..why? why did you run off?.." He clenched his fists "Do you know how stressed out and worried I was? Every time the search party came back I was worried they were going to tell me the worst and Hanji wouldn't lay off me about how I handled the entire thing" he turns to look out the window. "Do you think I don't care for you?" You could hear the hurt in his voice, You played with the blanket "I had to get away, you were pissed and had the right to be. I knew that if I stayed out of your line of sight you would calm down. I didn't mean to cause any stress or worry" You took a deep breath " I know you care for me Le-" Levi spun around "Then why?! why run? it's not just you anymore, your carrying a child. Jumping out of windows, running, not maintaining a healthy diet or getting proper rest.. so many factors that could have made you lose.." you watched his jawline become more rigid "lose our child" He strikes the marble window seal and sighs. "What matters is that you both are here and safe. Shit Glasses has ordered you to bed rest as any strenuous activity could cause you to go into early labor again" You looked up to him "Why do you care all of a sudden? It was a different story when I first tried to tell you, You acted as if you wanted it gone along with myself" a sigh was muttered "I never said anything about getting rid of it so stop with that, nor did I ever plan on having you or getting you pregnant." There was a short pause,"I care for you and I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere and ill make sure you have proper nutrition for the both of you to have a healthy life". There was a silent pause in the room when then the door squeaked open revealing Hanji "Ah, yes she's awake! welcome back ___" she walks over and motions me to lay back down. With her assistance I finally lay back she pulls my gown up exposing the reason she came. You look to see Levi watching her intently from the window. Hanji begins poking and pushing on different areas "hmm seems good" she says softly and moves to the bottom of the bed "Levi do you want to stay for this?" He glares at her as if she insulted him "I'm not going anywhere.." She shrugs her shoulders "Alright" she shrugs and puts gloves on "___ I'm going to need you to stay relaxed okay? I'm going to see if your cervix has dilated any further." Looking up at the ceiling you close your eyes "Oo-okay". Levi spoke and then a sudden shout,"SHIT GLASSES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Levi brings a hand up to the side of his face looking away "Mhmm your water is still intact but you are dilated to almost a 3cm" she takes the gloves off and looks to levi "Im being a doctor cap, Not like I stuck my beef stick inside her." she grins and looks to me "You are to be on bedrest,no being up wondering the grounds or lifting anything" Levi finally shaking off what he had seen, walks over "Im going to be taking care of her and when I'm at the office I will have people in line to keep watch over her" You pull the covers over your head and sigh.. "This pregnancy could move a little faster" you whisper bearly making it audible "Take care you two and try not to rip each other apart" she practically sings as she walks out the door.

Two days later you were released from the medical ward and taken to Levi's personal estate off the grounds. "This is your home now" He spoke as you walked through the doors. It was immaculate, so clean and it seemed that everything had a sparkle. He showed you through the house which seemed to take forever, He gave you a long white loose dress to wear to get you out of those hospital clothes. If your feet did not have enough with the extra weight they were now swollen from the house tour and you knew it. He leads you to the kitchen where he began making dinner. You took a seat at the table, but that was a mistake. The sudden urge to pee hit you. "Um, Levi excuse me" you struggled to get up from the chair and place both hands on your lower back. "Is everything alright?" He walked over to you and placed a hand on your arm. "Oh, yeah my back is just bothering me and I need to-" Your face went pink "To go to the bathroom". Levi made a sigh and removed his apron, He put his arm around your waist. "I'll help you there, but I'm not going in to pull you up off the toilet" You rolled your eyes and gave a small giggle before making a serious face. "I didn't ask you to help I would have got there myself." Levi just kept walking.

The two you arrived at the door "Hanji informed me the child is going to being to drop, You're going to feel more pressure and pain." He grabs the door handle"Just don't hide any more things, I'm going to be here by your side every step." He pushed the door open and you walked in and turned to him "What?" You smiled and tried to hold it back. "No, not like that damn it! Do your business so I can finish dinner." He slammed the door.


	7. Suprised Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 1/2/18

Finally, you had reached 8 months and you could practically see the finish line, but this pregnancy had reeked havoc on your hips and back. You had light stretch marks beginning to form on your stomach, legs, and butt. This child had grown triple the size, You bumped into almost everything and any little movement the child made was like looking at an ocean with all the waves and ripples. Levi swore you were not that big but he has to tiptoe and lean over the bump just to give you a kiss. Levi grew more affectionate towards the child, for every night he had to feel the movements and poke till the baby turned. It was scary thinking about having a child but there was no avoiding it, it would soon come. and sooner than anyone could prepare for.

You walked into the kitchen area to try and find something to eat. "What are you doing?" Eren appears from behind the column crossing his arms over his chest. You turn to face his direction and make a sassy face, "I'm hungry, I need something to eat." You turn back and begin your search once again when you hear a laugh "Don't you think you have eaten enough?" he gestures to the mount that is now your torso. "Ha, funny, asshole.." You kept up your search. "Somethings different though, it's not as.. Round?" Eren looked puzzled, but You just rolled your eyes and finally found something that was decent. You stretch to grab the bread from the top shelf and felt a familiar pain creeping up and around your stomach that made you stop. Eren walked over "Here let me get it" he grabbed it off the shelf and laid it on the counter. You start to breathe a little heavier "When will Levi return?.." you spoke without making eye contact. "Depends on the workload. What? is there something you need or something bothering you?" he moves closer "N-no, reason just wondering" You turn and wave your hand and place the other one on your stomach "I'm not hungry anymore" with a forced smile. "Really what? that fast?" You shrugged and turned to walk up the stairs "I'm going to lay down that okay? guard dog?" he rolled his eyes and nodded. "There will be a small group coming later the usual people" Levi wants to celebrate you and the baby." you wave my hand going up the steps "okay"

You awoke from your nap and stretched your arms above your head when there was a 'pop' in your lower body, something wet forming between your legs. "Wh- what the hell?" You threw the blankets and studied the spot on the bed. It wasn't blood, could you of had an accident? struggled out of bed and went to take a shower and get ready. you walk out of the bathroom and remove the soiled bedding. You turned to find the dress levi must of placed in the room with a note attached:

Brat,

You were resting peacefully I did not want to stir you. I picked this dress out for youto wear to the celebration. 

When you wake up, if you would, put the dress on and join me downstairs.

-Levi

You felt fine, light waves a pain but it wasn't strong , but they were manageable. You fought with the dress before finally pulling it down over your body and walk to fix your hair and give up letting it drape across your shoulders and down your back. You took a deep breath and hurried to the door when the mirror caught your attention. Your hands traveled from the top the bottom of your bump, It looked to be lower than earlier? You shook it off and walked down the stairs "Ah here she comes"Erwin spoke. "Oh look her! her baby bump is too sweet!" Mikasa sings. You were to the last step when a sharper pain courses through your stomach making you wince. Levi must have seen your face change, He was by your side in seconds "___? You alright?" You wave your hands with a fast pace "yeah" You tried to smile but his face had worry written all over it. "Well, since she's finally awake and has decided to come down, I've invited everyone to celebrate the woman who drives me insane. My match when it comes to combat", he looks at you and places his hand on your stomach. He stops for a minute and looks at you and turns to the crowd "I-i couldn't think of another human being I would want to have my first child .." He gets down on one knee "F/M/L (name) would you do the honor of taking my last name and spending the rest of your life by my side?" Everyone gasps and squeals. "Y-ye-yes I mean of course", He slides the ring onto your swollen finger and gives you a brief kiss "Everyone enjoy this beautiful snow and food, for I now have a Fiance, and soon child to celebrate!" How did he hide a ring? How did no one let this engagement plan slip? Hanji didn't even blab. You thought he was throwing a baby shower or something not an engagement party. "You two coming to the hall?" Hanji asks. "We will meet up. There's something we need to fix in the kitchen." He pulls you by the arm into the kitchen. She looks confused but smiles and goes on to join the others.

Levi pulls you into the kitchen and checks all doors and windows. "What are you doing?" you felt another wave a little stronger but luckily Levi wasn't paying attention. He walks back over and places his hands on the tight fabric and closes his eyes moving his hands from the top to bottom of your stomach. "You're in labor aren't you?", He asked with a stern tone"Wh-What? No." You tried to laugh it off "Damn it don't lie, what happened from this morning to now?" How did he know.? Did Hanji teach him some of her studies? or did he read up on this. You wince as another wave came knocking the breath out of your lungs "Your stomach is hard as a rock, your face is twisted into pain.. tell me what happened.." Shit, you had to think, what did happen? Then it hit you, the wet spot you thought was an accident was actually your water breaking. "I think my water broke earlier before I came down", His reaction made you fear he was about to destroy something "____ its too soon, You're not due yet." You went to say more but another wave came making you double over, Levi places a hand on your back and stomach to help you move and support you from falling."Why didn't you tell me, damn it, This is serious. I Guess that little brat is in a hurry to arrive." He guides you back to the stairs "Y-yea, its tired of being cramped up inside another brat" You tried to laugh at your own shitty joke, but another wave arrived so you took a deep breath and clutched the dress. He shook his head "I really don't know what to do with you sometimes". Levi whistled and said something before he rushed you upstairs.

Levi tried to help you undress to put on a gown. "Ugh i-" You took another deep breath again, "FUCKING HURTS" you yell as you grab levis shoulders and dig into them. "I'm sorry, but this pain will bare a joy to the world.. or a curse." You strained to look at him between the contractions. "Calm down I'm kidding" finally the dress came off and now it was time for the gown. "I-I can do it" another wave came making you buckle. "You cant, your in too much pain to even stand" He walked back over with the gown. "Don't look at m- me" you tried to shield your naked body from him "What?" Levi asked confused "Don't look at-" you took another deep breath "Me like this, I'm huge and hideous" He pulled you up and held you close as he could "You have never been hideous, Your not now. Just because the child made you gain weight doesn't mean I think any less of you." He began to work out the knots on your lower back "It just means its healthy and grown well despite your episodes of bratty moments." He laced a kiss on the top of your head "Plus you gained some curves and well... Your more filled out" You looked up to him and seen a real smile "There she is, come let's get this on before Hanji comes." You nod and he begins the fight with the gown.


	8. The Toughtest Battle

Before you knew it you had found it hard to catch a breath. "You're at 5cm its almost push time, but not yet I'm afraid", Hanji spoke in an apologetic tone. You nod as you are overtaken with pain once again. Levi is standing by the bed watching in terror, You had tried to tell him it was okay, but after while he knew it wasn't. It was killing him to see you like this, he stops Hanji in the doorway "Is there anything you can to do? How long does this take?" Levi pleads. "I don't know it varies, could be within the next 30 min to the next 12 hours. it's up to the child now." Levi clinches his hands "It has been 4 hours already damn it! She becoming weak!" Hanji turned to her tools and started laying them out, "Levi, you have to stay calm, the labor process is the longest part sometimes. The birth is too, but if she senses your bothered she will begin to worry." He looked away from Hanji and took a breath. "It's a waiting game and we have to let her do this" Hanji spoke in a low tone.

You felt like dying the pain, it was indescribable. Every nerve in your body was firing off painful signals. All you could do was scream and breath. You could tell Levi felt useless, it was killing him. "I'm, here I'm not going anywhere" He walks over and guides his hands through your hair and kisses your forehead "its funny, you took being shot down by a titan like a tank,and my child" He shook his head "Our child has you in knots" You gave him a weak smile and began your labored breathing again. He grits his teeth and puts his forehead to yours. "I'm so sorry ___. If I could take all this pain from you I would", He intertwines his hand into yours as he grabs a hold of his knee looking at the wooden floor.

You didn't know exactly what time it was, but it was dark out. Levi had ignited the fireplace and had water boiling over the fire. Hanji was at your feet checking everything. "There's going to be a baby sometime, Your dilating, that's for sure! Just at a slow pace." Hanji took the gloves off and threw them into the bin. "I wish I had something to help this process move along" Levi watches you and then turns to Hanji. "Is it safe for her to give birth this soon? She's not a full term months like your studies suggest." Your scream made them close their eyes in sympathy. Hanji adjusted her glasses and turned to write something down on a file. "Its safe Levi, No need to worry and get her in a bind. Women go into labor early all the time and for the most part, she has had a healthy pregnancy aside from the titan swatting, and early contractions. We will worry about the other outcome when it arrives. Okay?" She walks over and pats Levi on the shoulder. "Have some trust her, Women have been doing this for a while. The baby will be fine, Might be a little smaller than most, but it will survive I know it" Levi sighs and sits in the chair holding his head in his hands.

 

Hanji stood up with a mask and walked over to Levi and shook him awake. "Levi, are you ready to witness the miracle of birth?" He looked at her and nodded. "Yes, let's get it out of her so she may rest." He got up and followed Hanji over to the bed. "Alright, my precious" You looked at her "I'm going to check you again and begin stretching you so the baby came come out without damaging you." Levi came around the side and leaned in front of you holding your hand "Focus on me okay? Don't worry about what she's doing there" You clenched your jaw and looked at him trying to focus on his voice "You are at 10cm sweetheart it won't be long now" He tightened the grip on your hand "Its almost over, soon we will be holding the brat" Levi said, a hint of joy in his flat tone. "Listen to me, When I count to three I want you to give me a good push, then relax, okay?" You just starred up at Levis eyes trying to focus your breathing. You grabbed a hold of his hand as tight as you could, Levi had one of your legs pushed back while the other hand held yours "One, Two, Three" You lifted up with Levi helping you and bared down with everything you had. "Push, Push, Push, okay that's good." Hanji praised. "Now there's going to be a lot of pressure just push through okay?" Levi darted his face back to look into your eyes "You can do this, I know you are exhausted but were right here, you are almost finished."

After what had to be 20mins, You finally heard Hanji tell Levi "Here comes the head" Levi peeked over your leg to see and when he looked back to you, you could see the excitement and joy in his smile."A couple more big pushes and we will finally know who has caused you this much pain." as he leaned in holding your legs up. You used every once of strength there was left in those last pushes with Levi cheering you on. Suddenly the room was filled with the cries of a baby. He put his forehead against your head and muttered "You done it, Its over." he grazed your cheek and planted another kiss on your forehead. Hanjis voice broke the small affectionate moment, "Ohh my goodness, you have a boy, he looks just like shorty!" Hanji calls out with a smile "Oh daddy Levi, would you like to cut the cord?" Levi rolled his eyes and let go of your hand and places your leg down. Watching Levi's face light up at the small being before he cut the cord made your heart feel full. You wanted to get up and look at the creation you made, but you physically couldn't, You were worn from the entire ordeal. 

Levi takes him from her and walks around the bed back to you,"Look at what you carried for what seemed to be. Years." He spoke in a soft tone. "With everything you have been through, Everything I've put you through, he's pure perfection ." Hanji leans in and whispers to Levi, "Place him on her chest. Skin to skin contact with mommy is important" He looks into the bundle one last time before placing the softly crying baby on your chest. "He's actually a healthy size despite being a little early. 6lbs 37oz to be exact."Hanji looks over at you "You really did a great job, He's very healthy" She smiles and walks away to the bag she brought putting away the papers and begins washing her tools. Levi watches as the baby begins to shush and calms he leans in watching the small baby drift off to sleep "I believe he's a mommy's boy".

You looked at the small figure resting on yours, He had little hair but you could tell he had many features of his father. His eyes were a perfect mix of the hazel green and steel grey. His hair fuzz was black but his fat rolls came from you there was no doubt. Your trance was broken by a soft voice" Is it alright if I show everyone downstairs he made it? they stayed and waited to make sure everything went smoothly." You nodded and he gently picked the slumbering baby and wrapped him in a white blanket and held him close"Don't stay gone too long" You choked out from strained vocals. He smiles "Rest you did one hell of a job, He will be okay, I promise." You nod and began slipping into sleep "I Love you __ I could never feel this kind of joy or witness this with anyone else.." You open one eye "Heh, about damn time you said it, now go, don't keep them waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like more? Leave a comment or Kudos :)
> 
> Revised**  
> 1/3/18


	9. Rewards for Patience

Levi descended the stairs gazing into the child's eyes he had waited for, The next heir to the Ackerman lineage. He couldn’t take his eyes off the child “Little lee you are truly going to be loved. Everyone has been waiting to see you” He placed a finger on the tip of the sleeping babies nose “Even though you couldn’t wait a little longer.”

He finally reached the bottom of the stairs, The chatter was loud and it seemed no one had noticed him until Armin turned his head in Levi’s direction. “The baby is here! Guys!” everyone turned to Levis direction, Every face had a smile and the room was filled low chattering. Eren placed his glass down and joined the crowd “Let's see if he actually made a baby that doesn’t have that permeant scowl” Mikasa jokingly spoke receiving the famous scowl from Levi “The child is a boy…” Levi informed the crowd. “Oh my gods, its a copy of you with little fat rolls!” petra squeaked. Levi never took his eyes off of the bundle “ He is pretty perfect, but I think its because of his mother” Levi spoke. Eren slowly made his way to Levis side not looking at the bundle like everyone else had. He placed his hand on the captain's shoulder and looked down “Sir, I- I’m sorry I didn’t know..” Levi softly tilted his head “It's not your fault, she’s good at hiding things plus how are you suppose to know labor signs? your an idiot.” He chuckled “Also, no need to apologize. She's resting and this little one is healthy”.Eren peaked over at the bundle and seen he was beginning to wiggle and make faces. “Sir I believe he is hungry. You might want to return him to his mother.” Levi softly announced he had to return to ___ and turned to walk to the room. “Jeager, Join me in a conversation” Eren lifted his head not expecting Levis request and followed.

“Stop beating yourself up brat” Eren turned his head “Im... Im not” “Tch, Bullshit I can see it written all over you.” Levi adjusted the infant from a cradle position to holding the small bundle to his chest. “Its nature, things happen” he spoke casting a gaze to Eren. Eren met his gaze and took a deep breath “Is she okay?” The two finally reached the room and Levi grabbed the handle “She did great and she's resting as I have stated." Adjusting his hold on the child he grabbed the handle, "You have to stay out here, but please don’t leave our conversation is not over.” He pressed through and closed the door.

There you were standing beside Hanji holding your slightly swollen abdomen just chatting away. “__ what are you doing? You just gave birth you need to get some rest.” Levi spoke walking over to the two women. “She’s fine, plus she would not listen to reason and got up anyway” Hanji spoke turning to face Levi. Whimpers and gurgles began to pick up. “Lee is hungry.” He said pulling the child away from him. “Oh? you already named him on your own?” You asked turning to face him “Well.. Yea sorry it just-“ You smiled “It suits him well doesn’t it?” Closing in the distance between you and Levi. “Here let me see him” You lifted him from Levi's arms and walked slowly to the bed where you laid back. The heat began to rise in your face “Mmmh, Le-Levi could you help me” He chuckled and came to your aid “Why are you embarrassed? I've seen you naked, Hell I just watched you give birth to my child and you're worried about me seeing your breasts?” He shook his head and smirked moving to undo the top of the gown Hanji had you put on. “T-thanks..” you lifted the child to the blossom and tried the motions Hanji had talked to you about. “He’s not taking it”You spoke in an uneven tone. Levi looks to Hanji “Leave the room” Hanji finishes gathering up her things and exits without a word.

“There now it's just us, Calm down and breath, Its new to both of you.” Levi moves closer to your side and cups his hand over yours to help support the child's head. “Come on little guy, Mother has made this Milk special for you” You could feel the butterflies rise in your stomach. You never thought of having children let alone with a man as stern and well. As Heartless as Levi could be, he did have his soft side. It was crazy, here you were holding your first child with the man you cherished most You couldn’t help but smile. “Oh look, I think he’s taking it.” Levi said with excitement. The child had latched on making milk spill from the corners of his small mouth. “See it just takes a little time” He got up and kissed you on the forehead. “Where are you going?” You asked looking at him with confusion “I'm not finished with celebrating my Beautiful Fiance and my Firstborn. I will return shortly.” He said with a smile and headed for the door.   
“Your father..” Your heart skipped a beat and you formed a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 1/4/18


	10. Day one of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised 1/4/18

“Ah, you actually do listen to orders brat” he spoke as he closed the door behind him. His eyes met a man sitting on the floor with his back on the wall, His eyes closed, but his face looked to be at peace. The brunette opened his eyes when he heard his Corporal speak, He cleared his throat and moved to stand to his feet “Yes sir, You said you still wanted to speak with me” Eren was standing dusting off his legs.“Yes, but outside away from listening ears” He turned and walked towards the courtyard that was closed off, Eren following like a lost soul.

They both arrived outside, The snow shinning from the light of the moon and what little darkness there was, The torches lit up. Levi started having doubts about going out in this cold ass weather, There was at least 3-4inches of snowfall that had built up. He had turned around to return inside when he saw the confusion and guilt torn face of the young man. “Did you bring me out here to administer punishment? Or was it to pull my rankings?” He wouldn’t look to his Higher up, Afraid of what he would witness.

“For gods sake Jeager, Your not in trouble for anything. Its nature, You nor I could have known she would go into labor today. The child came early, but he’s alive and she is well, You did as I asked you stayed at the house and made sure nothing happened.” He placed a hand on the boys shoulder “Your not 15 anymore, and I’m not as young as I once was, but you beating yourself up over nothing is not something a man should do.” Eren lifted his head and met his gaze “It's not that sir, I-“ he took a deep breath “We need to be educated about these things”.

Levi’s face twisted in confusion “What if something had happened to hold you and Hanji up at the base? I couldn’t have helped her, I wouldn’t even of known what to do with the baby” he formed fists at his side and clenched his jaw “They both would have died”. He finally understood what had been boiling in this young man's mind “Jeager, we haven’t trained anyone in childbirth because soldiers are not supposed to have relations nor children while enlisted” He chuckled “I broke the rule, I was careless and we conceived a child. I'm not upset about it, and I damn sure would not take it back.” He turned to look out into the night sky taking in the environment around him “If you want to be trained and educated on this, I will talk to Hanji on the situation in a couple of days if that would ease your mind”. He turned and was met with a smile and a hand stretched out to him “Sir, that would be most appreciated” He said with joy seething out of his tone, Levi shook his hand “I cannot promise anything, but if she refuses ill personally pull all of her teeth and make sure her glasses never come off her eyes”.

 

That night it seemed like the celebration would never end. The house stayed spotless though, He made sure no one left their mess behind when he finally got them all to leave and go back to their own quarters.(By cleaning every corner and surface). Night had slowly begun to turn sunrise melting away some of the snow and bring the singing of the early morning birds, He knew he was supposed to feel tired or exhausted, but he felt more energized than he ever had before.

Levi was in the kitchen starting a kettle of water to make tea when he heard a noise. It wasn’t a familiar one, but it was faint. He leaned against the counter with his arms lightly crossed on his chest. “Damn it, I was hoping to surprise you” a sweet voice called out. He cracked a grin and shook his head “I guess I need to tie you down and make you rest. You shouldn’t be walking around” Levi walked over to you and placed a kiss on your forehead “Did my little man know he was coming to see his father?” Levi still was not use to the baby making small whimpers instead of loud ear piercing cries. He gently took the child from your arms and pulled a chair out for you to sit. “I am making tea, Would you like me to make you breakfast?” You took the seat and nodded watching him gracefully move through the kitchen while holding the child.

He finally finished your breakfast, Placing your plate in front of you and him taking his seat. “You feeling okay? Any pain? anything b-“ The child began to whimper and move, You instantly moved to grab the small bundle and soothe him when Levi shook his head and moved the grumpy child out of your reach. “You need to eat so you can feed him or he will drain you dry. He’s alright, when you finish your plate ill hand him back and we will retire to the room.” You felt like a child being told no, you took your seat and began eating. 

“You are beautiful you know” Levi spoke rocking Lee, “Your radiance has grown since having him.” He looked over at you with a smile. You had finished eating and looked down “I do not see how. I still look as if I'm still carrying him” you avoided making eye contact with him while you took the child and the two of you began the walk to the room.

A whine began as the two of you entered the room “Shh, I know your probably hungry also.” You cooed to the baby. Levi moved to help you into the bed and cover your legs up and arrange your pillows so you could sit up “Why are you bothered by how you look?” he spoke walking around the bed to get in himself. You adjusted your gown and brought the baby up to feed, “Because it's in no shape to fight, to run anything. I feel like a cow” tears started to form in your eyes.

Levi couldn’t help but laugh, His head tilted back looking at the ceiling “A cow?” you cut your glance to him “What the hell is funny?” He took a deep breath and brought his eyes to look at you “Your not a cow, You just gave birth last night, you were carrying and growing our child inside you for 8 months.” He moved to put his arm around your shoulders, “You have to give it time to heal and expel the excess fluids he was using”. You shook your head “The stretch marks though” Levi rolled his eyes “You bearly have any, If anyone has a problem they can come to me.” It was silent for a moment “Better not be anyone else looking at you naked anyway, They couldn’t see them unless you undressed” You laughed, he was starting to become.. Jealous? protective? “No, worries there, only you are short enough for this ride” You both laugh and you look down to the now sleeping baby cuddled into your chest. “I know it's early, but you are absolutely amazing” You brush the black fuzz on his head. Levi leaned in “Imagine if you had to wait, Sometimes women go over their due date you know” You made a face at Levi “You wouldn’t make it alive to see the birth if I was overdue.” He began laughing “You wouldn’t be able to move”. You shook your head "And you expect me to marry you, with shitty humor like that?"


	11. Big Desions, Unknown Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 1/7/18

You never knew how fast time could go until you had Lee, Days turned into weeks then weeks blended into months. Before you knew it Lee was walking, talking and learning at the speed of sound. You and Levi had to keep an eye out for Hanji, She always wanted to "study" him and Levi would not have it.

There was a knock at his office door, "Enter" Levi spoke without looking away from his work. "Corporal, we need to have a discussion", Erwin spoke as he moved through the office to stand in front of the man's desk. Levi didn't look up " what about" grabbing the papers, He shuffled them and placed them to the side and worked on the next stack. " We need her to come back" Levi stopped writing and placed the pen down " She cannot" he hissed as his head raised to meet the blonde mans face.

Erwin took a deep breath and rubbed his temples "Levi, we need her in the field. She is more equipped for medical and tactical, She ranks same with Zöe in knowledge." Levi slammed his hands on the desk and pushed up to stand "Take Hanji then, She doesn't have a child that needs her, My sons birthday is coming up. You want to take her away from a small life that needs her, Place her back in the field after almost a year of being out of commission?" that last word came out with worry.

Erwin shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest "It's not the army's fault you impregnated her, She signed up to serve and fight. I've given you and her time to regenerate and get back to full health. She's lost the baby weight and back to doing everything she did, Plus what was so wrong when you, yourself, pushed her away when you found out about the child? What about when she ran?".

That struck a nerve in Levi, Yes he felt terrible for how he had acted to you and the domino effect he caused, but he loved that boy, he wouldn't know what to do without the two of you. Sending you back into the field was dangerous in his eyes, Or was it he didn't want you there at all now?

Levi released his stance and fell back into the chair propping up his feet "That's not for you to talk about Smith. My child still needs the nutrients she produces and the nurturing she gives." He closed his eyes and looked up, "I'll talk to her, I make no promises on the outcome." Erwin sighed in relief " you have 2 months before the next convoy sends out." He turned to walk to the door "Smith" Levi called out to him. Erwin stopped at the door with his hand resting on the knob "Yes?"

Levi looked out the window "If she agrees and comes back with so much as a scratch or -" he stopped he didn't want to think of something taking your life and leaving him and the boy alone. "Anything happens and I will personally come to your office and settle it". The tall man nodded his head and turned to walk out the door.


	12. Steamy night heartbreak morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Levi is short but in my books he's basically the same height as the reader.. Sorry not sorry?
> 
> revised 1/7/18

You looked out into the vast open land, the sun slowly falling to hide behind the rolling hills and trees, " He's late" you thought to yourself and you turned to place dinner on the table. "Da-da" the young boy spoke as you placed the plate in front of him, You gave him a smile "Soon baby".

You both had finished your meal with still no sign of Levi. You decided to prepare a spare for Levi and covered it with the cloth to keep pests away. "No sleepy" Lee spoke as he rubbed his eyes walking up the steps, You softly giggle and push open the door open "I can see that". You moved to pull the blankets down as the little figure claimed into the bed. "You are silly" you spoke as you planted a small kiss on the crown of his head.

"Shit, I'm so late" Levi mumbled as he rushed to fasten his cape. He rushed to the stable and moved to saddle up his dark-colored horse "Please my friend, Move with the speed of the gods we cannot let her worry" he spoke patting the animals head before he mounted and commanded the horse to leave, disappearing into the darkness.

Levi walked into the dimly lit house, scanning for any signs of life, but there was not a single movement or sound. He walked to the kitchen and seen the leftover plate you had made and moved to the table to eat. He felt terrible to of left you and Lee alone for so long without warning.

Levi finished his meal and placed the dish in the sink and moved to go upstairs. He stopped at the first door and moved the handle slowly to be greeted to a sound asleep mini version of himself, He snuck over and tucked him into the bed and kissed his forehead before exiting to go to the room he shared with you.

He walked into the oddly bright room removing his cloak to hang in the wardrobe. He turned to the dresser and seen the engagement ring he gave you laying on top of a velvet box. He stretched his hand to pick it up when the squeaking of a door caught his attention making him turn in surprise. "Oh, L-Levi your home" you choked out as you walked out of the steaming bathroom. You rushed to cover your naked dripping body as if he had never seen it before, "I forgot my towel, I'm sorry for the pud-" A pair of lips crashed into yours muffling any comeback you had. A warm touch across your back and another lower, Levi pulled away from the kiss looking into your eyes moving the hand from your back to your cheek, "Don't apologize, At least you're clean". You both chuckle, you looked away with a smile " You truly are a beautiful being" Levi spoke making you move your head up and give Levi a kiss " Your too kind to be so crude in the field" He shook his head returning the kiss and guiding you to the bed. "I missed you, I apologize for being so late" Levi spoke and you gave a nod before wrapping your legs around his body. "As have I missed you too" That cool clear night turned into a foggy steamy night, the Two of you melting into one. 

"I'm glad we moved Lee's room to the opposite hall" you pant into the air "Be glad this house is insulated well" Levi smirked and hovered over your body "Round 3?" he spoke wiping away a stray bead of sweat from his brow. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into you.

The next morning you awoke before the other two, laughing you moved to put on a gown and house robe to walk down and begin breakfast. You heated the oven and grabbed all the ingredients you needed and placing a pan over the heat.

You cracked an egg into the pan making it sizzle with the contact of the yolk. "Mhmm, Mama" a small voice sounded from behind you, Smiling you turned to see him rubbing his eyes "Good morning" he smiled and walked over to the chair pulling it out to be seated "Where's Dada? He home?" You flipped the egg placing it on to the nearby plate. "Yes, he's asleep right now" you could see the sleep almost dissipate from his face "willy?!" he said with excitement "Really" a voice called from the doorway. The small boy smile was bright enough to outshine the sun "Dada your home!" He jumped down from the chair and ran to Levi "Of course I am" he kneeled down and hugged the small child "I was late coming home, I'm sorry will you forgive me?" Lee furrowed his brows and crossed his small arms "As wong as it doesn't happen again" he said with a smile. Levi stood up and patted him on the head "Promise, now let's eat the feast mommy made" he spoke looking over at you with a loving smile.

"Alright, Lee go play while I Clean up the kitchen" you spoke pulling his chair back so he could leave "Otay" he scurried away to the Fourier. Levi was helping pick up the dishes and collect them at the sink as you started the water and made bubbles adding the dishes.

You both finished up the dishes and you were going to change clothes when Levi spoke "___, how would you feel going back out into the field?" as he sat at the table, You turned and looked at him "I don't know, why?" you walked over placing your hands on the top of the chair. Levi propped his head up with one hand and picked at the table with the other. "Erwin wants you back out there, its 2 months away.." You felt scared, but excited "its been forever since I've been out there! oh, how exciting! but who would take care of Lee? Oh god, how would he be feed? his birthday!"

Levi felt his heart sink, He was happy you were excited but upset at the same time. "No we can go on with his birthday" he got up from the seat and walked over to you grabbing your hands "___ are you sure you want to go? you can say no, no one would be mad. You're a mother now, you have an innocent life that needs you here." You looked at Levi and smiled "I know, but I could go out there and bring back Lee a gift and stories of things beyond the wall."

He knew it, There was no way of stopping you or changing your mind. "If that's what you wish I'll let Erwin know, I'll grab my gear and bring it here so you can become familiar with it again. " He gave a weak smile and placed a kiss on your forehead before he walked to the small child playing in the other room.


	13. Caught without Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best I'm sorry

It had been a month since you and Levi spoke about you getting back onto the field, You had mixed feelings but you knew it was bothering levi. He always had a poker face to hide things but there was always that one moment it cracked and showed his true emotions. You both had sit down and decided to hold off on the wedding since Lee's birthday was approaching plus the stress you both endured knowing you would be leaving soon.

"Ah, I'm so excited I cannot wait to see his little face when he walks in!~" Hanji exclaimed placing a streamer. Your head was pounding and Hanji squealing did not help "Yea, he will be excited" you said with a light tone. Hanji stepped down from the ladder and walked over to you placing a hand on your shoulder "Are you okay? You should be squealing like me, and I'm not even his mother" she said with a smile. You felt horrible, it was your first born 2nd birthday and you were under the weather. You and Levi had celebrated his 1st with a small select few but this one, Lee wanted the entire squad and army to come. It didn't help he left an impression on everyone he met, So you agreed to an open party.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a small head ache it will pass eventually" you forced a smile and Hanji shook her head "I've noticed you looked down for the last couple of weeks, You sure its nothing major?"   
Major? what would make a head ache major or a bad issue besides the pain "Its probably just a stress head ache with going back out, worrying about Lee and Levi an-" You stopped you did not know if Levi had said anything about it "And the wedding being put off" you spoke low. Hanjis face twisted into worry "You two alright? Did short get cold feet? How dare him" She took a heavy breath if to say something when you cut her off. "No,no were fine" you say as you waved your hands "We decided to hold it off till I get back from this assignment with Erwin"

Hanji shook her with a grin "Good, cause if it was something else I'd probably use him as my own lad rat and conduct medical research to break a man". You both laugh but your laugh was of fear of what the lady just said.

"Enir where are we going?" Lee looked up to the tall man. Eren smiled "To the stables or if you want we could go visit your dad." Lee didn't look happy he played with a button on his coat "Can we go back to mommy?" Eren could hear the sadness in his tone "We can't, Hanji and Mommy are-" he stopped and had to think about something this smart boy wouldn't figure out "They are painting, Yeah painting the house and the smell will bother you." Lee just stared at him and then looked down "The smell will hurt mommy too, She's been sick" That caught him off guard, He had never noticed anything bothering ____, But this young boy did. "How do you know? she might be sleepy." He said getting up and picking up the small boy "She holds her head a lot sometime she runs to the bathroom". Eren went tense for a minute, could it be? no, no way right? 

The two arrived back at the large home "Why's it so dark?" Lee asked examining the homes dark windows, It was only dusk with a pink and blue sky. "Maybe mommy and Hanji took a nap" he spoke as he pushed through the heavy wooden door and wondered through the dark Fourier's till he came to selected room You and Levi chose. Eren cleared his throat and placed Lee on his feet "Mommy?" Suddenly all the lanterns lit and illuminated the entire room "Suprise!" the crowd yelled making the boy grab on to Erens leg hiding his small face "Awh, that's not the face I expected" Hanji said with a frown. You pushed through the crowd and got beside the small boy, "What's wrong? Its a surprise party sweetie. Its your birthday" you ran your hands through his black silk locks. He pulled his face away from erens leg and looked to you "you suppose to scare people on their birthday" You couldn't help but giggle the face he gave you was the exact copy of his fathers "No, but there's cake and presents" Levi emerged from behind Eren "Yeah all the sugar and sweets you can imagine" he said with a sarcastic tone.

The party was going great, but your head ache was starting to flare again making you hold your temples catching Erens attention "Hey, you alright?” he spoke walking over "Yeah, just a head ache it will fade" Eren rolled his eyes and put his drink down "Your son is worried, He talked about it bothers him so it must of been going on for a while for him to notice". You look to Eren then down to the table "Its just stress" you whisper out "I'll be fine" He shook his head and sat across from you " You say that but your body says other wise" he crossed his tan arms across his chest "Levi has been piled into the paper work and Erwin's commands but I see it" You look at him in confusion and follow to where his finger was pointed "Your body has been slim not even a trace you had Lee but yet there's a small swell forming, Call me stupid but I'm pretty sure your with child"


	14. Stress,Suds and Goodbyes

Your body froze and your head ache was the least of your worries, How could he of noticed this but not Levi. Sure he was swamped in his job and quiet busy but how. "what" was all you could muster out at the time you were so twisted up in the sentence he said. Eren stood from the chair "You need to be checked out before going on this assignment, If it turns out you are and something happens Levi would be crushed, Let alone the emotions you will wade through." He turned and walked to the open court yard where Levi was doing light training with Lee.

"Yes that's good, keep up your defense stay alert" Levi said as they wielded the wooden swords around. Eren approached and waited for them to finish, "Ah, Jeager" Levi spoke placing the wooden down "Sir, could I talk to you" he looked to Lee and back to his corporal "Alone?". Levi looked at with confusion and sent the young boy inside "What is on your mind?" he spoke as he took a seat on the iron bench. "____ actually" Levi coughed and gave Eren a stern look "Oh, god not like that sir even tho she-” he stopped and shook his head "Have you noticed anything different about ___?" Levi looked to the left for a moment then back to Eren "She seems to have head aches frequently but other than that no, Why do you ask?” Eren rubbed his hand up his arm "Not even her-” he looked at his boots "Body?" Levi was starting to get frustrated "No, Jeager what are you trying to get at?!" Levi spat to the young man making him flinch "Just start paying attention is all I'm saying once you see you will know" is the last thing the young man said before returning to the party leaving the corporal to sift through his thoughts alone.

The party had died down and everyone was on their way back to the barracks, You were walking around picking up the room and pleading with Lee to take a bath and prepare for bed. "Lee please go to the bath, its the temp you like with all your new toys" you spoke as you were picking up the wrapping paper. "I'm not sleepy yet!" the young boy said loudly running past you "Lee, get up stairs and bathe your filthy self" a stern voice said coming up behind you. The boy disappeared without protest or opinion, 'shit' you thought to yourself as Levi came to stand beside you you had not thought of how to bring it up to him that you might be pregnant. 'Wait, I have no clue for sure, I'll check with hanji. No, what if I am? I won't be able to go on the assignment, Damn that Jeager' ,you fought with yourself trying to stay focused. "_____ are you okay? You seemed overwhelmed about something." Levi moved to place his hands on your hips and you jumped moving quickly to the trash bin "___” He said with a stern tone laced with concern.

Lee was tucked in and asleep while Levi was laying in the bed you two shared reading reports, You were in the bath soaking trying to clear your head. Oh, how the warm water around you made you feel better, Nothing was better than this to help stress. You looked down at the small bump through the bubbles and placed your hand over it moving your thumb slightly, What if that Jeager was right? Would Levi be okay with a mother child this soon? "Damn it.." you whisper to yourself slumping deeper into the bubbles a knock at the door broke your trance. You moved the water around trying to foam up the suds "___ your an adult, you don't need to splash like Lee" Levi said leaning against the door way. You stop and look at him, "Are you alright? you seem, out of it. You seem to be avoiding me ever since the party ended. Did something happen? Do I need to address someone?” He spoke walking closer till he was kneeled beside the tub with his hand caressing your cheek. You grab his hand and burry your face deeper into his hand "No, nothing happened I just-” you stopped and closed your eyes, should you tell him? No, he wouldn't allow you to leave. You can handle a small assignment, You could tell him when you get back. "I'm scared but excited about tomorrow, I know its been a while since I've been on the field away from home. Away from Lee" You open your eyes to see his usual stern metal shade eyes in a soft gaze "I'm not going to lie, I'm scared I can not go with you. Lee will be fine, he will be my small shadow when Eren doesn't have him." He removed his hand and stood "Come to bed soon please, I'd like to be able to enjoy my last with you close to my side" You nodded with a smile "Oh, and make sure you clean up all those bubbles. Its a mess." He turned and walked out the door.

He thought more about what Eren had said, She was jumpy and spaced out but he really didn't see anything different. He pulled the covers back and slid in moving the papers to the night stand, The click of the door brought his attention to You dressed in a light flowing gown that stoked short of your knees "You feel better?” He said with a light smile. You gave a nod and moved to get into the bed you turn out your lantern and lie down feeling the bed shift behind you before a warm body is felt on your back. You roll over and grabs you into a cuddle embrace "I dont want you to go, but I know you want this and you want to get out there all I ask is you come back to us alive" He places a kiss on your head and you curl more into him leaving a small space between the two. "I will I was trained by the best, Correct?" he gave a laugh "I love you" you smile "I love you too"

 

"Alright soilders, We have an assignment to transport supplies to the northwest. This will take 2½ days to arrive and 2½ days back make sure your gas tanks are full and your blades are ready for any trouble we might encounter" Erwin ordered from the podium "We leave in 10 minutes, Your dismissed" the group broke and you went to Levi. You had already prepared everything in advance when Eren stopped you "How are you cleared to go?" he spoke with demand you try to push by when he grabs your shoulder "You didn't tell him did you" He looked at you with a mix of emotions "I'll be fine, Im not yours to worry for" You looked past Eren and seen Lee running to you. You picked him up and gave him a tight embrace "Everything okay here?" Erwin spoke walking up with Levi "Yea just checking her equipment,sir" Eren saluted and walked away. "I'm glad to have you with us ___," the tall blonde spoke making the dark haired man cut his eyes and hiss. "I'll leave you three to say your good byes before departure. You have 5 minutes" he informed you before moving through the crowd "You have too?" Lee said with a sad tone "Yes, but I'll bring you something back I promise" you smile and embrace him again, Levi take Lee and give you a kiss "Please be careful, come back to us soon" you smile and give him another kiss "I will, I love you two" tears form in Lee's eyes you plant a kiss on his cheek and run to Mount up before you start to cry along with him. Your stomach was churning when you looked out at the gate fear and probably morning sickness taking hold of you, "Alright ladies and gentleman move out" the pounding of hooves and the cheering of the crowd pushing you out into the unprotected land.


	15. Home is where I belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and boring I'll probably add on later to this chapter before making another chapter

Three days to get to the village, Three days of trying to cover up your morning sickness that started to become a little more aggressive and three day journey back to the wall. You felt like you were going crazy trying to hide every bit of the symptoms and glad Hanji didn't come or your cover would of been blown before even leaving the gates, Most people just over looked you and chatted amongst themselves but every now and again you felt like someone knew, you could just feel it. You and the small regiment handed our supplies and rations to the village and gave treatments for those who needed it, You grabbed a empty box and turned to return it to the wagon when a tall figure blocked your path "So that's what you and Jaeger were talking talking about" The blonde spoke crossing his arms "C-commander" you stubbled out almost dropping the box. "I'm not a medical student but I've seen how you've been acting on this trip, Did you think no one would notice? I keep a close eye to my regiment almost nothing gets by me." Erwin said looking down to you, He took a deep breath and exhaled "Take it easy don't over work yourself, I don't want Levi in my office yelling if something happens" he patted your shoulder and walked past you to unknown destination. 

You and your comrades rode back into the wall, luckily there was no titan sightings or trouble which had you kind of on edge but you tried to over look it. The gates were not crowded as they were when you left out which you didn't mind, you stirred your horse to the stables where Levi stood trying to hold lees hand while he was jumping and shouting which made a smile cross your face. "Welcome back" Levi spoke walking to grab the reigns of your horse "Momma your home,You were gone for years!" Lee exaggerated tearing free of Levis grip and running to hug your leg. You smile running your hand through his coal black silk locks "We both missed you very much" Levi spoke leaning against the stable wall.

The next morning Levi woke to not only you but Lee in the bed also sound asleep curled up against you. "Tch" Levi hissed and broke a smile before pulling his uniform on and leaving to do his everyday job duties but not before he pulled the covers back up and gave both of you a kiss leaving with out a sound.

You awoke to a small mound beside you curled up to your side, You tried to get up but woke Lee up with the shifting of the mattress "Mhmm, mommy where are you going?" he asked rubbing his eyes and setting up. "I need to go see hanji today, Do you want to come with me or sit with daddy at the office?”,you shuffle through the closet finding something to wear besides the restricting uniform. "I'll come with you, I wanna see aunt Zoë too!" Lee jumped down and ran out the door, he was probably running to get dressed so there would be no delay. You giggle and continue rummaging for comfort clothes when you bump into the dresser, You looked down to see the swell had turned into a bump that was mostly below your belly button with a sigh you run your hand across it "Sorry I forget my own boundaries sometimes". 

You had found a lavender light material dress that was comfortable other than it showed the secret a little more than you would of liked. Lee was ready at the door waiting when you come from upstairs, he was holding his small empty pail waiting beside the door "Wow mommy you look pretty in that" You smile and grab his hand opening the door to go into town


	16. stress, confessions and suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I hit a blank point. I hope this is suitable

You and Lee arrived to the military base and you found that Lee was already leading you to Levis office. Your heart was already fluttering, you really didn't want to stop here first since Lee would more than likely point out the obvious. Lee found his fathers door and shoved it open without knocking, the door swung open coming to an abrupt stop hitting something, or someone..

"Oh, welcome little Lee" a deep voice spoke from the other side of the door. Anyone could tell it was the commanders voice 'shit' you spoke to yourself walking into the office. There was Levi with Lee sitting on his lap, Luckily Lee was a slim build like Levi so Lee could actually fit without Levis leg giving out. "Welcome ___ we were just finishing up our discussion about you" Erwin spoke with a light smile, "I'll take my leave so you three may have your own time" Erwin turned to leave and gave you a glance. You cut your eyes away before the door closes behind you, "What brings the two of you out today?" Levi spoke up from the desk. You take a seat and move the papers out of your face "Oh, just going to visit hanji and enjoy the sun today." Levi made a stern look and huffed before Lee interrupted "I want to see if aunt Zoe has anymore growing juice, I don't want to be as short as daddy" The sound Levi made was similar to having all the air pushed out of your lungs. It took all you had not to burst out with laughter, "Now your father is a strong man not all men need to be tall" you spoke to Lee with a light giggle that Levi did not approve of. "Eren is tall and strong and brave daddy sits behind a desk all day" Lee gets down from Levi and comes to tug on your dress "Can we go? I'm ready to see aunt Zoe" Lee pleads. You pat lees head and move to stand,Levi also gets up and walks around the desk "I might have some news for you tonight" You spoke taking a step to Levi and leaving a kiss on his cheek "Why tonight? why not now?" Levi questions crossing his arms, You took a step back and smiled "because I like to make you wait". He didn't look too enthused about what you said and clicked his tongue "We need to talk about Erwin's report when Lee is asleep" Your gut twisted, Had Erwin told him? Did Eren? Damn you had to start learning to his things or keep Levi at bay a little better. "Alright, I will see you tonight, please don't be late" You said turning for the door all that was heard was the famous "Tch" before leaving for the crazed scientist domain.

"Ah, its about time you visited me!" Hanji exclaimed charging to grab up the giggling Lee, You shake your head and fill her in on Lees idea of the growth juice making the both of you laugh before sending Lee to draw on Hanjis cluttered desk.

"So, what brings you out? You feeling okay?” She asks guiding her chair to your side "Hop up on the table" You do as she asks while she's opening and closing drawers under the table "I know its neither mine or his business but Eren seems extra concerned about you and" she looked up after placing the items on the table "Little one".

Levi stood from his desk to take a break and let his mind rest, It was boiling over and over in his head what ___ told him. Why did any kind of news have to wait till night time? What was it? Good or Bad? something wrong with Lee? God no, Lee was his there was nothing wrong with the boy. He sighed giving up on trying to figure it out, instead he would go grab lunch after all he did skip breakfast.  
He sat down and not too long after Eren and his pod accompanied him with much of his displeasure. "How did ___ preform on her first assignment out?" Mikasa asked not making eye contact with Levi. "Fine, at least that's what Erwin reported" Levi took a bite of his food hoping to avoid any further conversation. Eren finished his lunch and waited for Levi to do the same before engaging him "Sir, does ___ seem to be okay? I mean after returning home?" Levi threw his tray away and turned to Eren "Yes, why are you so concerned about __ lately" Levi could see Eren biting the inside of his lip "Something I should worry about?” Levi questioned him. "O-oh no sir, just it was-" Levi cut him off "then stop day dreaming and get to training. Levi turned and began walking back to his office when a hand grabbed his shoulder and made him stop "Sir, shes expecting. Its not very noticeable but its similar to when she was carrying Lee. I can not stand by again." Levis heart skipped and his insides began to twist, it makes sense now,The jumping, hiding, loose clothes, not wanting to be seen naked. He turned to face Eren "When you say again how long did you know when she was carrying Lee?" Eren seemed taken back for a moment before replying "For a while before you found out, But I have tried to alert you this time" Levi just shook his head and turned to return to his office ”Thanks Jeager your not so useless sometimes" Levi spoke giving Eren the finger. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"That fucking Eren.." you hissed clenching your dress in your hands. Hanji moved to stand beside you and clean an area on your arm "Don't swear too strongly about the poor kid. Were all close here, he just worries about others too much sometimes" she moved to in wrap a needle and grab an empty vile before grabbing your arm "I'm going to do a blood test is this alright?” you shake your head yes being to angry to speak. The syringe pricks your arm making you jump slightly before Hanji speaks "You know you will have to be closely monitored since your first one was so hectic correct?” You shake your head "Even if it was because of your stubborn self" You giggle and feel the needle leave your arm and hanji empty it into the vile and writing something down. "Alright lay flat for me mommy~" hanji said giving you chills not wanting to hear her say that again. Laying on the cold metal table you look to see Lee watching, Luckily Hanji wouldn't need you to lift your dress.. At least you hopped not. "Is mommy okay?” Lee asked getting down and coming to grab your hand "yes I just ate too many cookies and Aunt Zoe is trying to help me" You try to give him a smile but you could see he was worried, the exact look Levi gives. Hanji gave him a smile before pressing around on your lower stomach and above your pelvis "Hmm, seems to be a low one. Might move up further in though" She speaks putting on the stethoscope and moving it till she came to a stop and grins "Alright we got it" she pulls you up and you get down to grab Lee who is visibly distraught. "I'll bring you the report of this cookie sickness to the house later just stay away from them okay?” you both chuckle and you leave to go home. 

You were helping Lee with his coat when Reiner, Jean and Eren came running by. Eren slowed down and told the others to go on making his way to you "What?" you asked half annoyed. He chuckled and got Lees coat on "What? am I not allowed to say hi to Lee or See how you are?" You couldn't help but roll your eyes and shake your head "If your concerned ask Levi or read Erwin's report. As for Lee you said hi now were leaving" You scoop up the slowly falling asleep tot into your arms "Why are you so mad at me?" Eren asked with a stern tone "For not minding your own business, You worry for someone who's not yours and talk about it with others. That's my problem" you turned and walked away before he could reply not wanting to being an argument.

You arrive home with a sore back and sore arms from carrying a sleeping mini Levi. You juggle to open the door and turn to lay Lee on the couch and cover him turning to see Hanji making her way to the door. You welcome her in and walk out to the back garden taking a seat on the chair. "So is it good or bad?” you ask propping up your head with your hand. Hanji sat down and put the folder down and adjusted her glasses "Well in your case bad, If this is anything like your last pregnancy your going to be as huge as this house" You make a displeased face while she's laughing in hysterics across from you. "Well, looks like your 3 months along, everything looks great from the outside and your blood came back normal but I would like you to be monitored close to be sure nothing goes awry" You nodd in agreement looking down at the swell. "how can it be that I'm showing already?" Hanji lit up "That the big part. I believe your having twins, now this is not setting stone but I'm pretty sure I heard two heart beats." Your chest felt like it ran cold, Twins? you bearly had a hold on Lee how could you do twins plus Lee. Hanji was at your side placing a hand in your shoulder "Like I said its not setting stone I'm having a device brought in that will be able to show me. So don't prepare for two or stress until the docs 100% sure." She finished with a smile and grabbed the folder "I'm going to get going before grumpy dad comes home. Remember no cookies or Lee will break them" With that she left.

Soon it fell dark, you and Lee had dinner and was playing with his toys when you heard hooves coming to the house "DADDY!” Lee shouted running to throw open the door. Damn you still had not thought of how to tell him and him being there made you almost sick.You got up to turn the corner and see Levi carrying a giggly Lee , "Welcome home" you said giving him a kiss. He gave you a slight smile and placed Lee down "Alright I'm home bed time squirt" Lee rolled his eyes and took off up the stairs when he got to the top he turned "Daddy, don't let mommy have cookies" and dashed to him room. Levi looked at you with confusion pointing to where the boy was standing, you waved it off and made your way to the kitchen to prepare Levis plate. "So ___ what was it you wanted to tell me?" Levi spoke placing his jacket on the back on his chair before taking a seat at the table. You took a deep breath while putting the potatos on the plate "You first its not technically night" You try to laugh it off turning around to place the plate in front of levi. "ugh, fine. Erwin reported you were sluggish with reflex's but did well other wise. He told me he would recommend you later on for future assignments." You were seated looking out the window "Oh, that's good" you looked down playing with the fabric of your dress. "Um, its night now I guess I can tell you. I seen Hanji today" You spoke not making eye contact "And- well.. And-" You heard levi place the fork down " Your pregnant" Your head shot up looking to Levi "Jeager" That name made your blood begin to boil "fucking Jeager" you hissed. Levi got up and placed his dishes in the sink and walked over to kneel in front of you "Hey I thought I was the only one who could do that" You began gritting your teeth "He just couldn't let me tell you" Levi looked up and place a hand on your cheek "If you remember you hid Lee from me till you already were showing and well into the last stages" You moved your chair back and made your way up stairs starting a bath. How could that ass do that, seriously it wasn't him who made the child.. Hell it wasn't even his.

You stepped in and slowly submerged yourself into the water enjoying the warmth embrace it gave your sore muscles. 

You had almost dosed off when a knock at the door brought you back to life. "___, Can I come in? Or at least talk. You rolled your eyes debating on answering or staying where you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments for more ಥ_ಥ


	17. Let the past go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay. Ive been blank for a minute and this came to mind. and i know there are errors just   
> bare with me and ill correct them when i have some more time

You let the bubble cover your body as you slumped deeper into the tub, "Yea, come in" you spoke with a huff. The door clicked open and closed,  
Levi leaned against the sink with his arms crossed looking to the tiles. You cut your eyes over to his figure and submerse till your chin is touching  
the water. "____, come on dont be so bitter. He just wanted me to kn-" you cut him off "Its not his place Levi, Hell i wasnt sure myself till i seen Hanji  
to confirm it so i could tell you." The anger was beginning to fire up again, Levi sighed and pushed off the sink to come sit on the edge of the tub. "You hid lee from  
me, whats to stop you from hidding this one from me ___". You moved to sit up a bit, "I wasnt going to, Hanji said from everything it looks like im at 3 months". You watched  
Levi moved to sit a little straighter and turn his head slightly to you. "3 Months huh" he said with smirk. "Yea, she thinks it might be twins" Your voice trailed off saying  
twins. He must of caught the tone you used, He moved to face you getting into the tub with you fully clothed."L-LEVI!" he moved to have his body strattled over yours  
"If it turns out its twins dont worry about it, i wouldnt want any other female to bear my children." 

You felt the anger melt into embarssment and your face burning, "___  
I love you and Lee and however many more children are to come" He placed his hand on your cheek and planted a kiss on your forehead before moving to get out of the tub  
with his bubbly wet clothes. "Plus i wouldnt mind having more mini minions of myself around" he said quietly chuckling to himself as he walked to the door. You felt your  
entire body erupt with heat and slumped back into the water. The door opend and before levi left he turned back to you, "Oh __, Dont forget to clean up this mess when you get out" He  
winked and closed the door behind him. You rolled your eyes, You knew he wouldnt let you get down in the floor. You chuckled and contiued soaking with your thoughts.

The next morning you woke to a banging sound, like a hammer and wood. You shighed getting up and dressing for the day, looking at all the clothes in your closet you pondered how many  
you would have to get rid of if it turned out to be twins. You shook your head to clear your mind before going down stairs. "Look daddy, Mommy is up!" Lee squealed with excitment making  
his way over to you and hugging your waist. You bend over to pick him up when Levi grabs him up "You cant be picking him up in your condition" YOu rolled your eyes and gave Lee a kiss on the cheek  
then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. You could hear lee questioning Levi with worry in his small voice, "Is mommy okay? is it those nasty cookies? Ill destroy  
them, no one can hurt my mommy." Your heart ffelt warm and fuzzy. He was just like his father, Posesive and Protective all in one small frame. Levi made his way to the kitchen  
placing lee in a chair before coming over to you, "Should we tell him about the" he made quotation marks with his fingers "cookies" You looked to Lee then Levi and lowered  
your voice."Not till its confirmed so he will know if he will have two siblings or one." Levi nodded and turned to lean on the counter facing lee, "She cant pick you up  
because she has been lacking on training and i dont want her to drop you" You looked to him with wide "WTF" eyes and he smiles. "Oh, mommy you have to train to be strong  
daddys too small to be the strongest, so you have to be." lee spoke with an adult tone. You busted out laughing while levi had a blank face with his mouth open, "Yea, daddy  
your too small to be strong." He changes his face and moves behind you wrapping his hands around your waistand kissing your neck, moving to your ear whispering, "Oh? im too small?  
then how did you end up pregnant again? Whos really the strongest?" He strokes your stomach and lets go grabbing lee and heading to the door. "Meet us at the HQ when you  
have finished breakfast, Love you." He closed the door and you stand there blushing trying to gather yourself back up to finish what you were preparing.

EIN,EIN come play,come play" You heard lee shouting across the yard when you approached Levi. "So what was suppose to be on the agenda today?" you asked while watching him  
shuffle through the clipboard papers. "We were suppose to be agility training but lee wants eren to play and refuses to have it any other way". You watched Eren and Lee running  
with what looked to be butterfly nets, but Lee was just swatting them down. Poor kid.

You watched them play when Levi broke your attention, "You know ___, You cant stay mad at him. He saved your life and Lees when he found you in the woods when you ran  
from me" He looked up from the clip board and wrote down somethings before flipping the page. "If im right i might have to go out when close to giving birth" You felt your heart  
drop and your chest tighten,"Wha-What?" Seriously? Erwin could find someone else hell send eren. Levi put the clip board down and took a seat on the bench behind him "I know  
what your thinking, and No, Eren cant do this. Erwin needs a captian for this,As much as i want to be there for this birth also i have to do my job in order to pay our  
bills and feed our growing family". You took a seat with a 'plop' sound and dumb founded look on your face. "Eren is the only one i trust to keep my family safe, plus Lee  
loves him, So just let it go that he told me or that hes worried about you, hes doing his job and if i don-" you put your hand over his mouth "Dont, Dont finish that senetnce"  
Levi grabbed your hand and held it between both of his "If i dont come back from any assignment i want him with you keeping everyone safe and keeping you alive and not doing  
something stupid out of grief to end yourself" You looked up to Levi with tears straming down your face,"I love you, so just forgive that stupid brat and live up in the clouds  
like you always do" You smiled and gripped his hands tighter "Plus all that stress isnt good for you or the baby, that would just create a rude pair of twins" He got up pulling you up and  
kissed you. "Awh love birds back at it again out in the open daylight?" Eren said chuckling with a half asleep Lee on his shoulders. "Fuck off" levi said with his normal scowl painted back  
on his face. He walked towards the building for what you could only guess was to return his report, "You wore him out didnt you Jeager?" Eren looked to you with a  
suprised look on his face "Y-Yea" he cleared his throat "Look ___, Im sorry i shouldnt of said anything, it was your place." You sighed and smiled, "Its fine Eren he knows  
and hes actually really accepting of it, atleast it seems. All i care for is an easier voyage this time and healthy babies." You seen the confusion swirl on his face and started to  
chuckle."Let me take Lee home before he gets sore sleeping like that" As you were grabbing for Lee you heard a yell "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ____!? JEAGER WALK LEE AND HIS  
HARD HEADED MOTHER HOME,AND DO NOT LET HER CARRY OR PICK LEE UP AT ALL!" You rolled your eyes and reached for Lee again. "No ma'am you heard captian" he laughed and you both  
turned to head home. At lest this walk would give you and Eren time to fully clear up the air between the two of you, you thought to yourself. Honestly you wished Hanji would  
come with the results, this waiting game was a little tiring.


	18. dinner talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems so short and i hate it but the next chapter will be longer TT-TT

The summer heat was slowly cooling off into fall bliss, the once green leaves were changing from a ripe green to a yellow brown as a sign summer was coming to an end. You took in the scenery as you and Eren made your back to the house. Lee fast asleep on erens shoulders slowly beginning to drool, you spoke "Eren, i now i have been really ugly towards you lately, but i want you to know im thankful for you saving me out there when i was being stubborn." You bit your lip, 'damn i sounded like a sap' you thought to yourself. You heard a soft chuckle escape eren, "___, you dont have to thank me. We're all family here, we watch out for each other even if they are a pain in the ass. Plus i would of had captain short shit ripping my skin off my ones sloooowwwwlllyyy." You both laugh continuing the path.

You arrived home shortly before dusk, Lee had woken up and drug eren off in the yard to play while you prepared dinner for when levi would arrive home. "Momma, Momma look flashing bug" Lee came in the house with his two small hands cupped looking in awe of what he held. You turned from the kettle to face him "Thats a fire fly, they are weird arent they?" you said with a smile. "No momma they cool" in starred in awe before the door clicked open "Home" a tired levi spoke. before you could reply lee shot out the back door with the bug to continue whatever he and eren were doing out back. "Welcome home, how was your work load today?" you asked returning to stiring the ingredients to complete dinner. Levi slowly made his way to your side and wrapped his arms around your waist resting his chin on your shoulder,"The usual shit, question is how are you doing? you feeling alright? you havent been carrying Lee have you?" he asked planting a kiss to your neck before taking a seat to remove his boots. "I have not, Eren has followed your orders to the letter, Im fine why do you ask? Do i look ill?" you tried to sift through your day trying to pin point when or if you felt bad at all through the day. "No reason, i just wanted to check in with you. After all you could be carrying two brats if Hanji is correct." You blush but it quickly washes away to that butterflies in your tummy feeling.

As dinner was finally finished, you were escorted out of the kitchen to the living room to relax while levi and Eren cleaned up with Lee attempting to help but just watching the two older men. You were stretched out on the couch reading some book Levi had to of left laying on the table when a small hand touched your arm "Momma, i go to bed now" Lee stretched up and you leaned over to receive the small kiss on the cheek "Good night sweet heart, sweet dreams" he gave a sleepy smile and walked over to levi and grabbed his hand as they both dissipated up the steps. You decided to go grab a glass of water, you got up placing the book back on the table and making your way to the kitchen when you were greeted by a half asleep Eren. You shook your head walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder "Hey, wake up lazy bones" you felt him slowly begin to move awake and went on to make your drink. "Heh, sorry that child of yours kows how to wear down an adult with all that energy" Eren rubbed the back of his head and smirked "You two will be worn down chasing after three small humans". You took a sip of water and smiled "Thats only if Hanjis findings come back true. I could just be fat". You both laugh when a sour looking human comes in "Whats so funny?" Levi takes a seat at the table with Eren. "I belive its getting late Jeager, You might want to begin heading back to the barracs" Eren moved to stand and place the chair back under the table "That is true sir, Thank you for having dinner with me this evening" Eren bowed to levi. He turned to face you "Thank you for preparing it, it was really great" He bowed before you and turned to leave "Aye, Dont be late tomorrow or you will be running laps with sasha" Levi spoke "Yes Sir" the door closed.

The two of you went to the bedroom and changed into your sleepwear, getting into the bed you both got into comfortable positions before turning of the lanterns. "Hey ___ have you gone to sleep?" levi asks in the dark, "No?" you answer. You hear the sound of the sheets and blanket move as Levi rolls to face you "Are you not scared with the thought you could be carrying twins? Hanji is a good medical unit but shes not god, i know the risks" the last part faded, being in the dark you were unsure if he was worried, scared or concerned but by his tone it sounded like it was all three. You took a moment before answering,"There are risks with any pregnancy, any simple illnes even injuries could turn bad if not treated with care and per caution. I wont make a mistake twice, i have grown and know how lucky i am to have Lee here alive and well today". There was huff and the rustle of the sheets in the dark room again you move to cuddle against Levis back, "Stop worrying, Everything is clear so far. You dont need unnecessary added stress" You feel his hand over yours with a light touch "Brat dont command me how i feel" Levi lets another sigh escape before you both fall asleep.


	19. Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys hate me by now

The sound of the regiments style boots clashed against the wooden floor with urgency before the sound of the door flying open and slamming against the wall. "Captain, sir hanji has requested you at her office at once" the young cadet spoke trying to catch her breath. Levi looked up from his desk with a scowl look, "Its ______, she was brought in with strong pain in her abdomen, Hanji wa-". The man disappeared leaving the cadet in the office dumbfounded. 

**before the storm**  
You woke to the sky being a light gray with light raining, sighing you moved to get up throwing the blankets to find a small Lee curled up beside you. You smiled stroking his jet black locks away from his face and planting a kiss on his temple before getting off the bed and going in the closet to change and go make breakfast. Levi had already left for duty which kinda sucked, you wanted a lazy day with both at home, but having Lee at least helped. Breakfast was done and placed on the table, You turned to get the small boy when you were greeted with a small yawn and the boy rubbing his eyes "It mells good Momma" he gave you a sleepy smile before climbing into the chair. 

The day had been going well, cleaning the house, planting some wild flowers, making crafts with Lee. It was a pretty good day other than the small prick of pain that slowly grew through out the day, You could see in Lees face it was bothering him. Lee was small but he was Levis exact replica in a lot of ways and no matter how well you thought you hid the pain Lee knew something was wrong. "Momma, are you okay?" you stopped messing with the piece of string, clearing your throat you spoke, "Y-yes sweetheart, why do you ask?" 

****

Levi couldn't focus on the work load, he found himself fidgeting and more worried than usual, a knock on the door broke his hazed mind. "Come in" a stern voice spoke, the door opened revealing a tall stature man with blonde hair, "Ah, Reiner" Levi moved to lean against his desk "What brings you here?". Reiner moved to open the small rectangle box "____, asked for these when she was in town and they finally arrived today." Levi moved to get a closer look at what the box held, The small plant looked so fragile in the huge hands of Reiner. "So these are morning glories, so much fuss over a small thing that only blooms in the morning hours." Levi when back to his desk and Reiner closed the box, "Take them to her for me, it will be a late night and I know shes been waiting for them, if you do not have other assignments". The tall brute looked up after clasping the bag shut, "Yes sir, right away." He turned to walk out when he stopped "Capitan are you alright, you seem distracted" he spoke low. Levi looked up from the mound of papers and huffed, "Just worried about ___, normal domestic shit. You might experience it one day if you do ask I ask and not piss me off." Reiner shook his head and left the office , he meet up with Berholdt a little ways down the hall. "How did that go?" He asked looking to the small bag on Reiners shoulder, "He didn't destroy them but they are ___, Not his. Just because his name is on a shipment doesn't mean its his." They exchange a laugh and begin walking out of the building, "I've been tasked with taking them out to his home, want to join me?" Berholdts face sent blank for a minute before answering. "Sure, it beats standing out in this rain all day getting drenched." 

As they grew near the house the conversation they were having about the training exercises were cut short when Berholdt stuck his arm out to the left oh him his hand landing on Reiner's sternum. "Heat that?" Reiner stopped walking and dropped his head slightly listening for the sound he was questioned about. He took a couple of steppes forward before he heard it. It was faint but he could hear a small cry coming from the house, They both bolted forward to the house. Entering Reiner dropped the bag on the table and Berholdt was on the quest to find the crying source.

They both rounded a corner and found Lee sitting in what looked to be Levis make shift office at home with his knees drawn up to his chest weeping. "Hey, Lee." Berholdt spoke making the small boy jump slightly lifting his head to look at them. He wiped his eyes and moved to stand "What's wrong? Wheres your mom?" He moved closer to the small boy while Reiner stayed near the door way. "She's upstairs, she says she's okay but I can tell she has a boo boo somewhere" Berholdt looked to his friend with a confused face, getting the same confusion from him. "What makes you say that?" Lee looked down at the ground, "I seen blood when she got up from her chair" The two men looked to one another before Reiner disappeared up stairs. "Its okay, Reiner will help your mom. How about I show you some flowers we brought?" Berholdt scooped up the small boy and went to the location of the new flowers.

Reiner went through three different doors before he found the master room. "Hey ___, are you in here?" he received a pain filled "yea".Moving in to the closed door he grabbed the handle "May I enter?" he received another "yea" after a minute, moving to open the door his eyes grew with horror. "___!?". There you were braced holding the toilet in a squatted position.You looked up with tear filled eyes, "I-I don't know what is going on I" a wave of pain restricted talking, Reiner moved to help brace you from falling. " How long have you been like this?" you tried to think through the pain all you could do is hold up three fingers, before puking into the toilet. "Three minutes?" you shook your head no, "Thirty minutes?" you nodded "What the hell were you thinking?" you spoke in a winded voice " I thought it would go away, but clearly.." You shook your head "the bleeding is worry some enough but these cramps..". Reiner noticed a dark small puddle between your feet. "Don't look down alright? I'm going to help you up. We've got to get you to hanji quickly" As much as it hurt and you wanted to yell you held it back and bit your lip. Reiner running down the steps didn't help at all but you knew he was just worried, "Berholdt, going to H office" Reiner spoke moving quickly out the door an to the base. "Hey where's he going with mom? Daddy needs to know so he won't worry like me" Lee got up and bolted to the door but Berholdt grabbed him and put him on his back before following his friend.

The double doors burst open with a powerful bang making Hanji drop her papers "What the hell Reiner" she moved to pick up the papers before looking up. He moved to place you on the bed, you quickly went into fetal position from the pain. "___, she's bleeding and hurting pretty badly. She said she's been like this for at least 30mins or more" he spoke stepping out of the way. Hanji placed her papers on the table rushing to your side placing a sheet over your lower half lifting your dress to touch and press over your abdomen. "Reiner alert shorty at once". he didn't have to be told twice and disappeared, Hanji went and grabbed a syringe with clear liquid and an empty one with two small tubes. "I'm going to take some blood and subdue you so I may get a better look. Where's Lee? is he alright?" Gritting your teeth and burning up from the waves of pain you chokes out "with B-Berholdt". She wrapped the band around your arm and took blood, when you scream from a strong wave. Hanji flinches with sympathy before putting the drug into your blood, "10,9,8,7,6" she watched as your face went from a twisted pain to relief, She adjusted the pillow and pulled the blanket up keeping you covered. "Rest and when you wake up I'll make sure your okay, everyone" 

Reiner grabbed another young cadet to convey the message to Levi. She was weary at first but after some persuasion and threats she took off running through the doors with urgency. Berholdt had Lees attention with paper and a pencil, Lee still watched the doors as he heard his mothers yelps of pain through the hall. Once they had quieted down Lee looked up with fear "Momma?" he dropped his craft and started to the door, Reiner grabbed him "She's asleep, its okay." Tears were forming in his eyes and he pushed his face into Reiner's shoulder "I want daddy, I'm scared" He tightened his grip on the boy "He will be here soon I promise" The two men looked to each other exchanging the worry and fear with out a word being spoken.


	20. Medical wards suck

Eren was moving supplies when he seen his captain dart across the court yard hearing a "Get the fuck out of my way!" shouted with a venomous shout. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Eren we have to get these supplies in, we cant risk the rain running it or we will be made to run laps" sasha said with a frown grabbing the attention of Armin and Mikasa. Mikasa placed the box down and walked over to eren placing a hand on his shoulder "Whats wrong?" he shook his head and looked to the raven haired girl to his side, "Somethings going on, Ive never seen terror or fright in him" He looked Mikasa in the eyes "You got this? i have a bad feeling" She nodded and lightly pushed him forward. "Thank you, you can have my rations for the next two days!" and with that eren ran the path Levi blazed through earlier.

Levi shoved the doors open scanning the room, when his eyes fell on the two men keeping Lee content, But it feel apart as soon as the child seen him. His small lip began to quiver and tears started to from and he darted over grabbing Levis leg, "I sorry daddy, i tried to be a big boy and keep momma safe but i guess im not as strong as you." Levi picked him up holding him close, Laying his head on top of Lees his heart broke. This small boy of his tried to fill his space while he worked. For him to be so small his mentality out ranked most of the soldiers he trained daily, He held him tighter as the small boy weeped uncontrollably. Reiner got up from the chair and waked forward to levi "When we arrived Lee was in our study, He told us she had been bleeding when she stood from the chair and went to the bathroom" Levis chest tightened. "I found her in the bathroom hungover thet toilet and a puddle-" he stopped and shook his head. Levis heart was shattering, Not only did Lee have to be there with fear and worry, His mother was in pain and he knew he couldnt help. Looking down he seen the poor boy had cried so hard he was asleep with small whimpers still escaping his lips. Eren walked through the doors trying to catch his breath, Berholdt looked up and seen him,"Eren?" Levi turned to see the young man standing in the door bent over holding his knees breathing heavily "Eren, what are you doing here?" Levi turned to walk closer to him. "I-i seen you" He huffed "Fuck that was running far" he huffed again standing up straight "I seen you running like you had a titan on your ass". He went to speak but was cut off when the door open exposing an exhausted doctor, she looked up and removed her mask "Levi come to my office and i will fill you in on how ____ is doing" She went back through the doors. Eren looked confused "Whats wrong with her?" he spoke with worry, Levi looked up to him "You know about as much as i do right now. Take lee please and find a cot for him to stretch out on so he doesnt wake up hurting, stay close to him till im back." He handed Lee off gently to eren careful not to wake the distraught boy and went through the door.

He walked in the door to see Hanji shifting through papers before coming to a stop upon seeing him enter. "Shes stable as of right now, her HCG double to normal amount indicating she is with twins." Levi moved into the office further and took a seat his haert beating in his chest, "A-and the twins? how are they?" he askee in a shakey voice. Hanji smirked , too tired to make a full smile. "I heard both heart beats loud and strong" she finally found the paper she was searching for and spoke again "Being she is with twins, the risks are doubled. Her body is trying to accumulate to providing for all three. The pain could be from muscles adjusting to the growing fetuses, as for the blood i can only link it back to her cervix not moving closer to the amniotic sack as quickly as it should of." Hanji could see his breathing ease "So theoretically speaking, Shes okay?" he grabbed his pants gripping tightly waiting on her response. Hanji placed all the papers back into the file and looked levi straight in the eyes,"Im not going to say anything as of right now untill i take more tests." She got up and walked over to the man and knelled beside him " Get some rest once shes awake and im finished with my tests ill alert you at once." She patted his knee and stood up, walking out of the room.

Eren took Lee back to his barracks, no one would be there right now and it was closer and quieter than that medical ward. He layed the boy down on the cot and turned to shut the door to turn around to Lee sitting up rubbing his puffy red eyes. He walked over and sat beside him "Hey buddy, how are you feeling. You hungry?" He shook his head rubbing his nose with his sleeve "Why cant i be big?" Lee asked looking at the blanket. Eren looked to the small boy "Why do you want to be big? Beingg a big person is a hassle" He made a small chuckle trying to lighten the air in the room. Lee shook his head not looking up and now playing with the blanket, "If i was big i could of helped momma. I could of went to daddy or carried her to aunt hanji" Eren watched as tears fell to the fabric and he felt like the air was kicked out of his lungs. Why would such a small child think so far ahead? He was Levis child that was for sure. Always protecting what he loved most, He moved to hold the boy "There are things we cant control, No one is upset. I bet your mommas okay hanji is doing her magic". Lee looked up with tears overflowing "But blood is a bad boo boo. Rein doesnt know but i heard him taking to daddy. He said momma hung to the boom boom bowel and a puddle, momma was bleeding when she went to the bathroom, it was probably more blood." He felt time freeze, this poor boy,he could only imagine how you felt. "she tried to hide it, but i know she had a boo boo after lunch." Eren held the boy tighter.

The next morning Eren met up with Levi at the waiting room with Lee. Levi asked if he could stay with him tonight since he was going to stay and work on the files instead of going home, just to be close if anything happens. Eren, Mikasa and Armin all played to with lee to keep him occupied and his mind away from what happen. The had ran and played so hard Lee was falling asleep just trying to eat, That night he clung tightly to Eren crying on and off in his sleep leaving Eren feeling helpless. As soon as Lee seen Levi he let go of erens hand and quickly went to the man being lifted up and held tightly, Levi planted a kiss on the boys temple and looking to Eren "Hanji said she was awake and looked to be better". The man looked exhausted but him having intel of you being alright he looked revived.

There was loud chattering coming from behind the doors before you emerged making both men look dumbfounded. All the IVs were still in your arm and you help the IV tree in your hand and made your way to the three. "MOMMA!" Lee squirmed out of Levis hold and ran over to you. Smiling you got down and hugged him. "Hello my baby, you didnt miss me did you?" Lee pulled back and gave his fathers famous scowl, "Duh momma! i was super duper scared. Blood boo boos are the bad ones" He grabbed a hold of you tighter. Your heart swelled with how caring Lee could be despite his father being a complete ass. Levi finally found reality again as hanji appeared "THE HELL ___!? YOUR TO BE RESTING, NOT UP TRAIPSING THE HALLS!" Levi moved to your side and grabbed lee before helping you stand again. Levi shook his head looking at you, Hanji looked you over like you were stabbed or you grew a second limb."You have to be more careful with yourself ___. These twins are proving to be more of a hand full than lee was." Lee looked up and looked at Levi, "Whats a twins?" You coughed, Hanjis eyes went wide and levi went stupid for a moment. You wrapped your arms around Levi and Lee laying your head on the mans shoulder, "Its two babies". You could see the wheels turning in his small brain "Where are they?" Levi closed his eyes and looked up, you giggled. "Right here" you backed up and placed his small hand on your slightly protruding stomach. His eyes lit up "Momma.. you make babies?" you gave a nodd "Are you a magic person like aunt hanji?" every one couldnt help but laugh. "You could say that" Eren pipped up walking over "Im glad to see your alright, You got quite the protection between Levi and Lee. If you will excuse me i have to find mikasa and apologize" He turned and left. 

"Momma do we get to keep the babies? Where will they come from? Will i see? Do-" Levi stopped him, "Easy killer, Momma just got to get up. Dont over load her with questions" Lee covered his mouth and chuckled, "Can i go find rein and bert? I wanna play" Levi put the boy down and he disappeared. "I didnt tell him yes" Levi scoffed, you kissed him on the cheek "You didnt tell him no either". Hanji cleared her throat "From the tests everything seems to be cleared, but you are restricted from strenuous activities. This means no holding or picking up lee, dont stand for long periods, no lifting of anything in general, basically your on bed rest till those two are ready and developed to be brought into the world." You looked at hanji "Developed? they will come when they are ready. wont they?". Hanji shook her head, "NOt really. I might have to intervene and preform a cesarean, we just have to see how this progresses." You felt a twinge of worry and grabbed on to levi, Levi placed his hand over yours " If she makes it to lees birth period or to the full 40 weeks, i should be back from the assignment.If it comes down to you having to intervene, Please find Eren to be by her side." Hanji nodded and you felt your heart breaking. You didnt want Eren, you wanted Levi by your side, but if the assignment took to long he might not be there for the birth or a week or two after. Levi walked you back to the room and helped you back into the bed. "Hey, dont look so sour. Your healthy, the brats are healthy and Lee hasnt over exhausted anyone.. yet" You gave a weak smile " I just dont want you to go on that assignment". He crawled into the beside you letting his hand land on your stomach gently rubbing "Ill try my best to fly through it and get back, But this is my job, i have to if you want to spoil these two and their big brother" You couldnt help but smile "You know, Lee was so upset he couldnt help you it tore him apart. If hes like that with just you, i feel bad for whoever messes with them and he find out." You exchange a kiss with levi "I can only imagine who he gets that from.


	21. Discharge

The next morning you woke up sore, and your back stiff you groaned a sound of discomfort when Hanji entered the room. "Ah, good to see you finally decided to join us" she spoke in her cheery voice making her way to check the IV bags. "How are you feeling?" she smiled, "Sore and a little stiff. These shitty beds do not do the body well.." you sighed rubbing your back. Hanji shook her head "You got up out of bed desipte my orders. I told you to wait and i would be right back to help you" she shook her head and smiled again "You take after a hateful Captian i know with an adorable mini version velcrowed to his side". You shake your head "Flattery wont help my pain, but im not sure if i should take that as a compliment or something negitive." Hanji gave you a mild pain reliver and helped yo sit you up as straight as your body would allow "You havent pulled or torn any muscles but after tonight you can be discharged to your lover and return to the nest" Hanji made a kissy face and you slapped her with the pillow "So rude, try to rest as much as you can cause you know its going to be awhile before you an get aother good nights rest." she removed the IV cathaters and bandaged up the areas the were in before leaving.

"Mmmmmmmm, Momma, Wakey time to leave" Lee stood on his tiptoes so he could be eye level with you, His little smile melted your heart. Pushing to sit up, you adjusted to sit up and helped Lee on the bed, "Aunt Hanji said you could come home with us today". Today? did you really sleep that long, You guessed carrying two small lives plus going through pain took alot out of you. "Thats true, arent you happy?" He gave you a face "Um, duh momma. Daddys cooking is gross, im going to die if you dont come home." "I heard that" Levi appeared maling the child cling to you hidding his giggling face, Levi took a seat in the guest chair crossing his legs and proping his head on the back of his hand supported by the arm rest " do i even want to know how he got up there?" You put your face into the boys hair hidding your face and giggling along with him. "I love you __, but you have to becareful. I dont want another episode or your taking a set back in your recovery." You lifted your head " i know but im fine really", You looked down to see Lee poking your stomach in different spots. "Momma, if you make babies.. was i made in your tummy too?" Levi smirked and walked over and picked lee up "You sure were, and we had our hands full till you arrived. You even arrived before your due date." The small child chuckled "Cause momma ate too many cookies and i couldnt take it." Levi shook his head and you moved to get out of the bed slowly placing your feet on the cold marble floor, You took a deep breath "Here, grab my hand. Dont be so proud you cant even take help from your fiance?" Levi streyched put his hand with his other full of lee.You grabbed his hand and slowly rose up, You strecthed and felt your back pop in relife."That sounded painful" You shook your head "It was what i needed.

After exchanging rules and procedues on what you should and shouldnt do at home and Levi pulling you away from the raambling woman you made your way home. It felt nice to be home away from all the sick patients being brought in and out, The faint small of something that had burnt was still lingering as you opened the door. You walked in slowly taking everything back in, you stopped when you felt a small flutter. Smiling you placed your hand on your stomach, 'were home' you thought to your self thummbing over the are you felt the flutter "Momma you okay?" Lee tugged at your hand "Yes, just thinking how much ive missed home" he gave you a serious look before smiling "Your not lying so i guess your free. Can you make food im straving. Daddy sucks at the kitchen" The two exchanged dirty looks and you couldnt help but laugh.

After everyone was fed, you relaxed on the couch with lee asleep cuddled into your side. You were reading when Levi entered and took a seat in the lounge chair, "Your flowers came the day of the incident, Me and Lee planted them so they wouldnt ruin." You closed the book and pulled Lee tighter "You two, i really would be lost without you." Levi smiled "We were lost without you here, i burnt so much food or under cooked it i was worried Lee was going to cry." He shook his head "Lee kept saying, stop daddy. you cant fill mommas shoes, shes too good". That little squirt, he had some sass. "___, im deathly serious when i say to take it easy. Dont over do it, Im going to assign one or two cadets to be here while im away." You felt irrated he would send baby sitters for you. You were pregnant not a national criminal. "Im fine, I dont need baby sitters" Levi stood and planted a kiss on your head. "Its not baby sitters, its to make sure your not over working yourself or picking u lee. Sorry but this is something you cant fight me on. We had too many scares with Lee, your carrying two now. Im not taking any chances." He walked out of the living area and you sighed, you understood where he was coming from, but you really didnt want the hassle of one to two sadows at all times.

When you woke up it was dark out, meaning the two had let you sleep in, "Shit" you hissed. Dinner wasnt prepared of even cooked, Lee had to be hungry as Levi would be too. You hurried to get up, pinching a nerve in your back halting you, "Whoa, easy there" Levi came to stand in front of you "Where you going in such a hurry? i was about to come get you for dinner" He helped you up, holding you in a hugg working out the pain. "Dinner? I didnt cook." You sniffed the air "And theres nothing burning" Levi rolled his eyes "The brat known as Eren dropped by with Reiner and Berholdt to see how you were doing. Apparently those three plus two others helped make us dinner." You shook your head and moved to grab Levi hands making him stop massaging your back "Did you con them into it?" You enclosed his hands in yours. "Ouch, fiesty arent you? and No they done it on their own. Lee is already chowing down." You two made your way to the kitchen to see Lee covered in his food and still eating like it was going out of style. You rubbed your stomach "Just think, when these two come. Oh god, were in trouble" Levi smirked moving to place a kiss on your stomach "You two will be fine, Brother wont let anything happen and momma will always be here just like your daddy." You blushed and felt the faint fluttering again, it wouldnt be too much longer and you would feel the full strength of their movements.


	22. Sun days and Unknowns

Time seemed to be against you, Lee was growing smarter each day that passed and now you were at 28 weeks. You felt more uncomfortable and self conscious as you progressed in pregnancy. All your clothes had to be altered or replaced to make room for the two that dewlled inside you, it was a good sing they were healthy but it still hurt to watch your clothes go from a smallish sized to something that looked like it could cover a table. Sighing you stood infront of the mirror, You looked fine but turning you could see the mound that was attached to your middle. "Stop", you jumped at the voice catching you off guard. "W-what" you looked to Levis discouraged face and see his head shake, "Stop worrying about how you look. Your carrying two not one, getting bigger comes with the territory." You felt anger bubbling up but saddness at the same time, "Are you calling fat? Its your fault, you should have to go through this" gesturing to your stomach with tears threatening to fall. He shook his head and made is way across the room to stand infront of you grabbing your hands,"If i could i would. You are radiant, pregnancy requires atlot but you had Lee and hes perfect and you snapped back within 4-6 weeks after. I love you, and our three children even if the two arent here" He placed a kiss to your forehead,"Ill take all mirrors out of the house if you dont stop judging, Ive got to go but Eren and Reiner are down stairs". He pulled you into an embrace and you gave him a kiss before letting go, "Remember take it easy and dont be stubborn, if you need something call for the idiots" He walked out the room. 

It was nice having extra hands around, but it was annoying being treated like glass. You understood it was precaution but damn did they take their orders like Levi would behead them, Lee loved it. Lee thinks Levi sends them to play with him and to teach him how to protect you, He really was like his father in that department. Descending the steps you hear the chattering stop and small feet closing in "Momma! why you no call me?! I would of helped you, you could fall since your tummy is big!". Thanks Lee.. Thank you, Taking a breath you step off the last step and smile "Lee, its okay. Where are Reiner and Eren?" Lee points to the backyard through the glass door, "Ein and Rei are making me a training course so i can be just as good as daddy" He smiles brightly."Would you like to take me to them?" you ask holding your hand out, "Becha!" he squeaks and grabs your hand pulling you to the location.

Outside felt fantasic, The sun was out, but the gentle breeze kept it at a cozy 75-80 degrees. Rounding the corner you see the two men putting the finishing touches on a titan dummy, The entire course was like the one you trained on, Just a much smaller and easier scale. "WOW, THIS IS AWESOME!" Lee lets go and darts over examining the new objects, The two men show him how everything works with the small child squealing with excitement. You took a seat on the bench watching the boy do small easy training. Eren seemed to tap out of helping the energetic kid, Reiner keeping pace Lee running through. Eren jogged over and plopped on the bench, "Hes full blast, How could he have so much enegry?" he says winded. "Says the one who made this for him" you said jokingly continuing to watch the two, "I didnt think he would run me into the dirt, I dont understand how Reiner is keeping up" He straightens up "You feeling okay? Need anything?". Here we go with the doting thing, "Im fine thank you, I feel really good. This weather is great" You gave him a smile and went to watch them when Reiner was heading your way holding Lee with a stern look. Lee looked confused but didnt utter a word, Reiner handed him to Eren before turning to stand infront of you. "What are you doing here?" he spoke strongly, "To see the child my nephew has created." the smug voice sent chills down your spine, whoever it was had Reiner on red alert, along with Eren. Both Men on guard as if this person was harmful, You moved to stand and try to elevate the stern atmosphere. A soft "what are you doing?" escaped Erens lips when you moved to stand behind Reiner placing a hand on his back "Its okay" you move to see the source of their dislike.

The man stood smoking a cigarette with a smug smirk, He tipped his hat before speaking, "You must be ___." he took a minute looking you over and examining , when Lee came to stand in front of you. "Ah, so it is true. The bastard does have three children" Lee backed up so close to you he almost pushed you back "You better not hurt momma, you wont like what i do" You could only imagine the look he was giving this man. By now the two men were at either sides of you on the ready to strike, "I didnt catch your name, Who are you?" you ask as politely as you could. The man put his cigarette out "Ha, Levi hasnt told you about me?" You shook your head, "Im Kenny, Kenny Ackerman" he bows, then looks to Lee. "You must be Lee. Heh, exact copy of Levi at that age". Eren took a step "Does Levi know your here?" he said with a growl. You couldnt understand why they were so on guard, what has this man done?. "No, not yet anyway, Just thought id stop by and meet my grand children since i am like a father to that idiot." He laughs to his self making Lee puff his chest out "You butter go before you get boo boos" Kenny put his hands up like he was surrendering,"Okay, Okay, ill be on my way. Ill be by again, and i expect a warmer welcome." he turned humming some tune and disappeared.

"See Momma i kept you safe" Lee said smiling, You pat his head since it was a little difficult to bend and hug the small child at this point "Yes you did, you were so brave" he giggles grabbing your hand, Your body shivers remembering the mans voice. "Outside times over, inside" You rolled your eyes while Lee lead you into the house the two men following behind. Lee lead you to the lounge chair making you sit before climbing up and cuddling you, placing a small protective hand over your stomach. "The grounds are clear and it doesnt look like he has any spies lingering" Reiner came in and took a seat on the chair, "Looks clear on my end too" Eren took to leaning against Reiners chair. "Whats the big deal? he said he was Levis family, Why is he being treated like a criminal?" The two men looked like they were just asked to solve a riddle, "Thats because he is, an hes dangerous." Reiner spoke having stern look, "Levi probably didnt mention him because he wants to forget him, Ill let Levi explain. Its his place not mine". The room was silent for a minute before Eren spoke up ,"well all the defense made me hungry, Ill go make something for lunch." He disappeared into the kitchen and Lee began rubbing your stomach and laid his ear up against it. You look down "Lee? What are y-" he cuts you off with a 'Shhhh'. He went still moving his hand till you felt movement, Lee popped up and scattered to Eren. "Lee? what are you doing?" you ask wondering what just happened. "The twin is hungry too, i just wanted to make sure so i could tell Ein to make you double portions." You sighed, this child.. "Hes just making sure your healthy, as is the twins." Reiner said patting your shoulder and following Lee.


	23. The color Rage

He felt that familiar discomfort in his bones again, like something was troubling his family. He tried to contiue his work with all efforts proving futile, a knock on the stopped his packing to head home and check on everyone. "Sir you have a visitor" "Send them in" he continued packing and closing things up, the door clicking open and closed. "Long time, No see nephew" Kenny spoke taking a seat on the arm of the chair, Levi stopped what he was doing, clinching his fists he spoke with clinched teeth. "What are you doing here? I thought you were locked up for your crimes" He turned to face the man lighting his cigarette "Ouch nephew, im hurt, Not a Hi or How are you?" "Cut the shit, What do you want" levi spoke in a stern tone, he wasnt in a mood for games. Taking a drag off the cigarette he gave a smirk "A little bird told me you had actually settled down and made a family, I had to come see for myself. They are lovely Levi, especially your little fiance or wife."

Levis fingers were diggin into his hand threatening to break the skin, He was trying his best to hold back and not knock this man out cold "How do you know what she looks like?" Kenny began chuckling and levi drew blood from his hands, this man was thoroughly pissing him off further. "I stopped by of course that boy of yours is full of spunk." He puts his cigarette out throwing the butt in the trash can "When will your next one come? or should i say two?" Everything went red and before he knew it he had Kenny pinned against the door "What were you doing at my home? Where are you getting this information?" the man laughed again "A bird i already told you idiot" "If you so much as layed a finger on-" Kenny pushed the man back making Levi stumble "Im not that low, the guard dogs and your boy mad sure she was no where near harm." He adjusted his jacket and dusted his collar "You may be a captain here, but you will always be scum from the underground. Till next time Levi" He walked out the door leaving him in a rage, Why was he back? Who the hell was feeding him information? what did he want?. He shook his head trying to smoother his thoughts and get out of the office quicker and get back home.

Lee i promise, im full" he pushed the fork to your mouth again "You might be full but the twins might not be" Reiner and Eren watched and laughed making sure Lee didnt push his luck. The struggle continued for atleast 10 more mins untill Levi came in the door looking around untill he found the four of you sitting at the table, He threw his coat over the chair and made his way over to you, draping his arms over your shoulders, his hands resting on his unborn, his head sat on top of yours. "Welcome home, your a bit early arent you?" you asked receiving a sigh "Maybe i wanted to come home early" you knew better, something was bothering him you would just ask him later tonight. "Daddy, guess whut. I feed the twin." Lee said with excitement, Levi moved to face the boy and squat infront of him to talk "You did? how?" "I fed momma" he grinned like he had saved someone. "Oh?" he said looking to you "Yea, more like over fed." you poked your middle "Yep, no give in the skin at all, over fed" Levi smirked and face the boy "You done good, make sure momma is healthy along with the twins" He patted the boys head and he went to drag Reiner somewhere, only Sina herself knew.

After cleaning up and taking a seat again you levi and Eren sat quietly. You watched as Levi kept opening and closing his hand before you caught the crimson color on his plams, "Levi" you grabbed his hand inspecting it "What happened?" "Its nothing to worry about im fine" You both looked at each other you watching for a sign of a lie in his face. "He came by" Eren spoke softly, Levi looked to Eren "Yea, he told me he came by here." Levis voice didnt sound too happy, "He said he was basically your father" His head spun to you quickly "Hes no father and he isnt welcome around my home or family, Hes just a shitty uncle who causes chaos and trouble where ever he goes" Levi jerked his hand away and got up going up the stairs. You felt the tears well up,'Damn hormones" you thought to yourself. Eren got up "ill go talk to him, why dont you go watch the power struggle of those two out back? Dont cry, it will be okay" he gave you a smile and went after levi.

You wipped your eyes and slowly pulled yourself up feeling the movements and small cramps from not moving much. You stroked the fabric of your middle feeling a kick to your palm on the seond pass over, "Its tight in there i know, brother just wanted to make sure your both good and strong. Taking slow and easy strides you made your way to the backyard, watching Lee climbing all over Reiner with Reiner trying to catch him with failed efforts." Shaking your hed you walked out and sat on the ground a little ways back so not to get in the way. As soon as you were sitting on the ground you imminently regretted it, you would be there till someone was free to help you up. For now it was fine, watching Lee having so much fun was worth it.. as long as it didnt hurt your back later. You giggled to yourself.

Eren knocked on the door twice before letting himself in without being prompted, The room was almost a replica of his office back at the base. Levi was at the desk his head in his hands "What?" he groaned not looking up. "You know she just worries, you havent even told her about him" Levis head shook back and forth in his hands before he looked up, "I never thought i would have to explain who he was, HE hasnt been around in years, then suddenly he shows up to my home knowing all this information about _____,Lee and the twins" He threw himself back in the chair "The bastard shows up when im about to go on an assignment and leave ____ here with lee, and maybe even miss the birth of the twins." he threw his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ill be here and so will whoever else you ask to stand guard, they will be safe while you are gone or your here.You should know by now were all family, we protect whats ours and those we love. So stop being a dick head and apologize to her, she might be hormonal right now, but if you want to stay out of the dog house you might want to explain kenny and the situation." "Heh, thats some ball kid" Levi got up coming to stand infront of Eren "Dont tell me what to do again, or you will be running laps for a week straight" he pushed by Eren going out the door with the tall brat close behind with a large grin.

Levi and Eren emerged from the house and before you knew it they were closing in on you, "___ what are you doing sitting on the ground?" Levi spoke with a sigh. "Momma said she was okay, we checked on her daddy we arent mean" Lee said still wrestling with the towering blonde. Levi moved to stand infront of you, "If your okay the lets see if you can stand on your own" He smirked a smartass grin and crossed his arms. "L-Levi! you know what hanjis orders are" Eren exclaimed standing beside you. You looked up and gave him "the challenge is on" face before moving and uncrossing your legs. You rocked forward with a huff going on hands and knees, you waited a minute to catch your breath. "Daddy help momma.. Thats mean." Lee ran tugging on Levis pant leg, you looked up "Its okay sweetheart i got this" You moved to a squat position and lift up to a standing position, but when you stood up too fast you stumbled causing Levi to grab you. "You done it, slow, but you done it" he said shaking his head, "daddy you mean.." Lee went to your side grabbing your hand. "Color me impressed. You got a keeper" Reiner said patting levis shoulder, your breath caught when you received a hit to the lung "S-shit" you whispered. Normally the movements weren't that violent but that took your breath a minute to return "Momma?" lees face full of worry, "Im fine just a kick" Levi put his hand on the side and lee took the other planting his face into the middle fabric "Hey, momma needs you to calm, that big hand over there is daddy, you dont want a pop on the bottom do you?" you felt the two move and settle. You and levi locked eyes "Did he just?" you asked levi "I think so" you shook your head still trying to grasp what happened. "Your family is something else Captain" Eren said smiling and picking Lee up "Your going to be one big brother no one messes with, your too in sync with the twins" Lee rolled his eyes, "I have to be, if i want to keep them and momma safe i have to give them love like momma and daddy give me". Your heart felt like it was going to bust and from the look of it Levi was filled with pride, Your baby boy was going so fast and maturing way too soon, time could slow down. "Captain are you in for the day?" Reiner asked , "Yea, you two are dismissed untill tomorrow, same time" levi said in his authority voice. Lee made a fit for a few minutes but once they left he was out for his nap allowing you two to talk.

"About earlier" Levi rubbed the back of his head "Im sorry i snapped, and i failed to tell you about Kenny.." he pushed himself to the edge of the chair watching for the reaction you would give. "Its okay, you seemed bothered by it and i didnt want to pressure you in the moment" He seemed to relax expecting a different out come. "Is your hand alright?" you asked taking a sip of the tea Levi had made "Oh, yea they are both fine" He had cleaned and disinfected before he brewed or started making tea. "If kenny ever shows again, dont go near him, yell for Eren or Reiner and go upstairs or behind a locked door. Hes not a great person and i want to keep you and all my babies safe from the idiot." Whatever it was about his uncle bothered him to his core, but there had to be a reason, "If you dont mind, whats so bad about this man? He didnt seem to be a threat when he was here." Levi rubbed his face and got up from the chair, "My past is not exactly the cleanest, Under ground life can cause you to resort to unethical methods to survive. Kenny you could say" He made air quotations "Helped me get by. Erwin has done more for me than that man, Kenny can turn in a blink of an eye. Him sniffing around here with full information on you and the kids bother me, It makes me uncomfortable leaving you for this damn assignment soon". Levi paced back and forth, You heaved yourself up and move to hold Levi by the arms " If you remember, before Lee was here i was out there on the lines with everyone, I have the same training as you. Might be rusty but i can still protect myself and Lee." He put his hand over his mouth and started shaking, you tilt your head to see what is going on releasing your hold. "I can see it now" Levi speaks chuckling "You trying to head kick with you being this far along" You cut your eyes and emit a low growl before smiling, "I may not be able to land a shoulder hit but" you grabbed Levis shoulders and landed a hit to his groin "I can hit that head" Levi fell to his knees holding where he was hit.


	24. Disappearing Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its storming so hard right now, the lightning and thunder keep rattling the entire building.
> 
> writing this i hadlife under ground by the amity affliction come on, kinda remind me  
> of levi's starting out

The time came for Levi to leave, but it came too early. Erwin had come to the house and talked to Levi in his studies for what felt like days, When they both emerged you could read his face and see his heart break a bit when he walked to you to tell you the news. He wasnt suppose to leave till you were around the 37 week mark but now he was leaving a day shy of the 33 week mark, You tried to stay positive thinking he could return quicker if he left out earlier. You always forced a smile in front of Lee, you didnt want the boy to worry or cause un needed stress in the final stretch. That night would be the last you three would all be together untill he would come back from the assignment, You were in the kitchen preparing dinner when you heard Levi ask for you to come up to the bathroom. You turned the heat down and went to where the man was showering, Upon reaching the door you stopped. You could hear Lee talking "Here daddy, you want my toys? Momma lets me play with toys in the bath. Daddy arent you suppose to be sitting in the water, not standing in the rain thingy? Dont use that soap, Momma uses this one. Daddy Momma is suppose to wah your hair". You tried keeping a straight face opening the door "What is it?" you ask holding your hand over your mouth to hide the smile "Could you get our dear son? He insits on Helping me but im almost done, Surely he could help you with dinner" Lee looked to you with the scowl "I have to help daddy momma, daddy isnt clean enough" Like father like son. "How could i break you two up? He want you clean Levi and i already have help, The two that reside inside, three would be too many" You started giggling and it was Levis turn to scowl "They cant count, they are too small" Lee flicked levi in the calf "Dont be mean!" Shaking your head you left the two to duel out who was mean or right.To say Dinner was eventful was an understatement in a huge way. Lee and Levi butted heads back and forth about nonsense subjects, Then Lee wanted to prove he was stronger than Levi in an arm wrestling match in which Lee ended up crying and Levi apologizing for taking it too serious.It may have been a loud evening but these moments you would keep, and when the others two make their arrival it would be all the more to cherish. 

You didnt want to go to sleep that night knowing he would leave out tomorrow and it would be you, Lee and who ever was on guard duty. It was impossible to lay still that night or even get comfortable, Between being a human punching bag and the racing thoughts sleep was the last thing you would achive. Tossing and turning you tried to sleep on ending up on your back brooding, A rough hand was felt ghosting over the swell "You alright? Are you hurting?" Closing your eyes you place your hand over Levis "Im fine, i just cant seem to fall asleep, My mind is going in so many directions and-" movement fluttered "And that.." You felt the bbed shift, Levi leaned down placing his head on the peak "Hey you two, your mother needs rest and i expect you two to be good for me and to your mother while im gone" another kick was felt "I wont be gine too long i promise,so just hang out in there till you hear my voice again and then you can come out and meet everyone." He placed a kiss as the last kick was felt. "There they settled, now its your turn." Pulling the quilt up levi tucked you in like he would Lee, If that would of helped i would of woke you sooner" you sighed, "Hey, i have magic hands" Levi leaned in and gave you a kiss running his hand through your hair, slowly your eyes grew heavy "Levi, i- i love you" you spoke in a sleepy tone "I cherish you, _____". Sleep finally achieved.

Waking up to his side empty and cold hurt, You had hoped to wake while he moved to get ready, but he must of been quiet and slipped out. You could hear the famous Ein down stairs with Lee, the boys squeals could be heard all the way to the capital and back. Taking a deep breath you moved and finally climbed out of bed and dressed, not wanting to face the day but sleep till Levi came home. All the discomfort and back pain was enough, but him being gone seemed to add to the ever ending list of reason to not have anymore children.. for a while. You made your way down to everyone else, Lee charging and showing you a plate of food they had made, and ordering you to eat before doing anything. "Ah, good morning" Eren said turning to finish what looked to be Lees plate, He moved to the table placing it in front of lee before taking a seat. The two were devouring their meals, but the food had no appeal to you. Poking what looked to be pancakes your stomach rumbled betraying you, This made Eren look up from his plate "You alright?". You couldnt look up to face him, your eyes beginning to blur and sting with tears. "Hey,hey,hey easy" Eren got up and came to your side grabbing you in a hug, "He will be back before you know it, You know how stubborn that man is and how much you two, well four mean to him." You shook your head wiping the tears "Why did he have to go, why couldnt it wait till after". You felt small arms holding on to you "Its okay momma, Im here. Im with you." He put his face in your hip, you pat the top of his head "Were all here, and having Lee here is better than the real Levi. You gave a weak smile, "Try to eat, it must be hard but you need strength and i dont want two mad man on my ass for not keeping up my end." Giving a nod you being eating while the two clean their areas.

The two kept your mind busy from being down about the missing man, They wouldn't allow you to do much but the flower garden was coming along well. You wanted to have all the bulbs planted and in solid for the spring showers to had made their way through, Your hands were covered in dirt up to your elbows and your dress dirty from cradling the bulbs in the fabric waiting to place them. Pushing off and balancing to get up, you waddled to Eren placing a hand on his shoulder "Im going to clean up, you can keep on what your doing, ill be down soon." Eren looked up and over his shoulder to you before nodding "Alright, be careful" You gave him another pat and departed for the room.

After washing up you waddled to the closet grabbing clean clothes and putting them on, you went to turn when you seen an envelop on the bed. Looking at it you wondered if Levi left it and you had some how missed it in your clouded depression state. Picking it up you looked it over, Not seeing anything written on the out side and flipped to see it wasnt sealed shut. Flipping open the flap you pulled the paper out and unfolded it "SEE YOU SOON" was the only thing written, the hand writing looked a bit off but maybe Levi was in a rush. Folding the paper back up and placing it back into the envelop you put it in the night stand turning to return down stairs. 

Walking back out you were greeted with a muddy child chasing Eren, "Do i even want to know what happened?" you crossed your arms letting them settle on the planet. Lee stopped and Eren stopped looking guilty, "We were watering the flowers, Lee started playing and it turned into a mud fight. How could i not cover him in mud" The two started giggling "Jeeze you two, go clean up and ill start up the stove." They took off upstairs leaving you shaking your head,uncrossing your arms you look up taking in the beautiful land that spring had helped bloom. Running your hands over the taunt fabric you catch a figure in the distance, Trying to focus it quickly moves blending into the cluttered trees. You wait for it to show again but Erens voice calls out, like a plea and you turn to make your way to see what the problem is.

Opening the door you were greeted with a half naked mud caked Lee grabbing you "Momma you cant let him give me a bath, You have too, pwease!" Lee gave you the biggest puppy dog eyes. You looked up to Eren, "What happened?" He shook his head "He was fine, got everything ready and he just flipped, like a switch was flipped". You placed a hand on top of Lees head "Baby, you know its hard for me to bathe you. I cant get low enough to the tub, How about you put your swimmers on an Eren will keep his bottoms on and join you in the tub. Ill be in there with you.Is that better?". Sniffles were heard and Lee stepped back and you could see his smile, "Yea, but you gotta stay the whole time" "I will" he took off and put his swim bottoms on and ran to the bath, A splash rung out with giggles. "Your making me get in with the clothes?" "Im not making you im asking, as a favor, please i would but-" You gestured to yourself, "Yea yea good excuse" Your jaw dropped and eren gave you a grin before you went into the bathroom.

Watching Lee bathe Eren was a sight, He made so much suds it was comical. Lee kept saying he had to be clean before he could get out, Eren kept casting help me glances to you, but you just laughed watching so that the child didn't over step his bounds. Eren finally got to wash the small boy, but Lee re washed and asked you if it was "Daddy Approved" clean now since he done it, in which you told him yes and the boy giggled and gave a large grin. Lee got out and you helped him dry off and dress, Eren cleared his throat his body hid behind the door "What is it?" Eren handed you his pants and underwear. "C-could you hang t-these t dry? I k-kinda need a bigger towel too.." Your face began to burn keeping your head down you grabbed his clothes and Lee had ran to get him a towel.  
Outside you threw his clothes over the line clipping them down with the pens, You looked around checking the area for that figure but nothing was seen so you returned inside. Erens face was a hint of pink when you came back in, "L-lee" "I wanna know" Your brows drew in closer,what was lee wanting to know that would make Eren like that. "Lee what are you doing?" Lee turned to look at you, his face deathly serious "If you see daddy in the nakey, why cant you see Ein nakey?" Your eyes grew wide "W-what?" "You talked to daddy nakey in the shower and seen him, you can see Ein like that too" Lee went back to Eren pulling on his towel. Eren fought with the small boy, "Lee, you see this ring?" he turned to look "This is why i can see daddy like that" Lee looked back to Eren. "Give momma a ring", This child was about to have two adults keel over from embarrassment "Lee, stop, its something special between two people. When your bigger ill tell you" The boy stopped and looked mad, he stormed to the living room and fell on the couch, "Thanks" he said adjusting his towel "No problem, sorry about Lee" "Hes just too young to understand, but How does he- you know what never mind" Eren leaned back in the chair and you moved to make lunch.

Lee was asleep on the couch when lunch was done, sitting at the table you tried to ignore the half naked man sitting across from you, "Something on your mind?" eren broke your train of thought. You tried to think of something to say, your mind going back to the figure, "Earlier today, before i came after you two i was looking over the land and my eyes landed on someone toward the north woods. I tried to get a better look but its like they disappered". Eren stopped eating looking up "Why didnt you tell me sooner?" Eren got up and left the kitchen returning with his damp clothes "Will you be okay till i return? Im going to get a search party." You looked to him in confusion, "Search party? it might of been a kid playing. Dont raise an alarm if its not needed" Eren huffed and went up stairs, Lee came in rubbing his eyes "You take a good nap?" still rubbing his eyes he gave a nod "Can i have a bite momma?" "Yea here baby" he took a bite of the sandwich leaning on you. Eren came down the stairs fully dressed, "Im heading out" "Where you goin Ein? Can i Come?" Lee perked up a little "Ive go to get some friends and look around the land "Ooh i wanna go" Eren looked to you as to ask permission with out speaking "If its okay with Eren you can, but you have to listen." Eren walked over and grabbed the boy "You sure your going to be okay till i get back?" You waved your hand "Yes, not much i can do like this, kinda weighted down" Lee leaned over and gave you a kiss "We be back momma, you nap now." A nap actually sounded good, you were feeling tired anyway, and it would help pass the time, "I will,you better be on your best behavior little man." The two turned and left, You cleaned up both plates and stretched with a pop and crack from your back, yawning you made your way to the sofa stretching out your legs with your back resting on the arm. It wasnt long till you passed out.

A clink noise made your eyes open, blurry and heavy you passed it off as the boys coming back the floor boards creaked the steps coming closer, "Eren" you said in a sleepy tone, No reply. Your smell was violated by the smell of smoke smell, You tried to move to sit up when a cloth was pressed over your nose and mouth, "I told you id be seeing you soon, did you not believe me?" that voice, you had heard it before. Thrashing about slowly stopped as what ever was on the rag made you fall back into the dark.


	25. Gut wrenching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel im making this lame with each chapter....

"Come now Levi, dont be so sour. This assignment wont take long" Erwin spoke with a playful tone "Fuck off, i should be home not on the back of this animal." Erwin shook his head "For an old man you sure are bitter about your job duties" "Oh yea? You would be too if you had family at home with a bastard uncle slithering around" "Look, as soon as this is done ill let you have 3 weeks with your family, Give you time to be there for the birth, and grow a bond with them." "Tch" Levi willed his horse to go ahead of Erwin.

"Survey Corps, Your elder wanted to see us. Im Commander Erwin Smith, this is Captain Levi Ackerman. May we enter?" The gates swim open granting them entry.  
After what felt like a hours of wasted time and breath to the old man, Levi stepped out to see the moon his chest tightened cursing he placed his hand over it. "We will be staying here for the night and going to the west to the next settlement at sun rise" Levi didnt look to Erwin "Im going back, you go" he clinched his hand closed. Erwin sighed "You agreed to do this, whats going on with you?" "I have a bad feeling, and usually when i do somethings wrong. With kenny around im not risking it." Erwin agreed and told Levi he would return with him. Levi couldnt sleep, His chest heaved trying too breath. The later it got the tighter his chest was, something was wrong, bad wrong..

*~~~*

Eren and Lee arrived back at home, Sending Reiner and Berholdt to the north, Mikasa and Armin to the west, and Ymir and Historia to the east. He and Lee were going to the south but he wanted to check in, "Hello? Hey ____ were back. He out Lee down and he went up stairs, it was too quiet, he knew you would of answered by now, He ghosted through the room stopping looking at the note pinned to the back of the couch with 'HIDE AND GO SEEK' written in black ink. He grabbed it off the couch and put it in his pocket when Lee stormed down the stairs "Momma isnt in her bed, could she be outside?" Eren went outside and whistled a weird tune stepping back in to a searching Lee "Lee have a seat" The boy stopped and looked up "Why? i wanna find momma"Erens face must of let tipped off the boy that something was wrong "Ein, wheres my momma?" his eyes started to tear up "I want my momma!!" the boy started stomping, Eren stepped over hold in the boy close to his chest, "I-i dont know where she is.." the boy wailed louder and tried to free himself of Eren embrace "I should of stayed, Im suppose to keep her safe" Eren held him tighter and closer "We will find her, its okay" The searh party walked in "Whats that smell? does Levi smoke now?" Eren felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise "kenny.." Lee finally freed himself of Erens hold and ran to Reiner who picked him up and held him "Eren? Whats going on?" he pulled the paper out and the crew seemed to know something was wrong.

With Lee asleep in Erens cot that night, they All gathered in the room farthest away from the sleeping boy, "What does the note have anything to do with her being gone?" Eren growled at Ymirs comment "Kenny had showed up a few weeks back, and think about it. Shes not the type to up and leave without a note or telling someone where she was. She would of been back way before now if she went anywhere." Eren crumpled the paper in his hands "Thats true, she is restricted on alot of daily things by Hanjis orders" Historia spoke looking deep in thought. "If something happens to her or-" His jaw clinches "I wont forgive myself. Levi trusted me to keep everyone safe.." Mikasa walked over and hugged the man "Breath, we can figure this out, but for now we all rest and start a search tomorrow for any information on kenny and where he could be headed, That boy need you in there, His mom is missing and his dad is away. Protect him till this is over." That night he held the boy close, seeing his small eyes redden and puffy made him feel like he failed the boy, how was he suppose to keep him safe if he didnt even keep his mother safe.

*~~~*

"Looks like shes coming around sir" a deep voice said aloud,making it feel like your head was going to explode from the echoes. Your eyes open enough to see that your laying on a matt on the floor, you move to sit up and your head begins to pound making you close your eyes tightly. "Ah, so she is. Help her sit up Zeke", The man did as he was asked, unclenching your eyes you see Kenny came into view, "So you did survive. I was wondering if i put too much on the cloth." Moving to place your hand against your head something pulled and stapped your hands only cenimeters away "Oh, those shackles are to make sure you dont up and leave. I have plans for you." Kenny stood up and walked to the cell wall and struck a match lighting his cigarette, "Zeke check her over, wouldnt want something to happen to her while in our hands" he spoke in a sarcastic tone. "W-what are you doi- why am i here?" you asked wincing as your head began to throb and your felt a kick, a cold hand came to lay on your forehead, "Sir, she has a slight fever. Ill be going into to town to collect the medication i need to treat it" the man named zeke asserted standing up "Do as you wish" He took another drag off the tobacco "Make sure you arent followed there or returning. We dont want unwanted guests." You felt your eyes turn heavy with the cool wall against the back of your head, wanting to pull more out of the man was not possible as the dim room turned black.

*~~~*

Four days had passed and no one had heard or seen of you. Lee was becoming more hostile as each day passed, No matter how much everyone tried to keep the small child content he would always go back to pleaing for his mother or father. "OPEN THE GATES! COMMANDER SMITH AND CAPTAIN LEVI HAVE RETURNED!" a scout shouted from atop the wall with the creaking of the thick wooden doors, "Daddy? Daddys home?!" Lee got up from the blocks that were strown across the ground, "Lee wait" Mikasa yelled out standing to chase after the boy. Eren felt his heart skip a beat and his entire body tense at the mention of his name, He wasnt suppose to be back this soon, How was he going to tell his Captain what had happened?. Taking a deep breath he went to follow the two to the gates.  
"Welcome back sir, Ill take your horse" the young cadet bowed and took the reins from Levi, "Ill take yours also commander" the young man took both horses and left in the direction of the stables. "How are you feeling Levi?" "Like shit, my chest still feels heavy" "Maybe have Hanji take a look?" The two men head to their offices chatting about the assignment. "DADDY!" "Lee slow down, you will-" before mikas could finish, Lee fell sliding to a stop in front of Levi. "Lee?" He moved to pick up the now dust covered boy "What are you doing here? Your suppose to be with your mother." Dusting him off Levi noticed his face was tear streaked within the dust "Lee?". Mikasa stopped crouched over with her hands on her knees, clearly trying to catch her breath, "Captian sir, i- we-" "Momma is gone" Levi looked between the two, Mikasa wouldn't look up and lee had his face buried in Levi shoulder "What do you mean shes gone?". Eren appeared stopping a couple feet away, "Sir, I-" Levi cut his eyes to the man, he had a bad feeling bubbling. "One of you had better come on out withit right now!" Feeling Lee flinch in his arms he help him tighter then he heard Lee muffled voice "we left to get friends,we came home and momma was gone" The boy started crying again, "One of you had better get to explaining" Levi was now enraged, whatever happened wasnt good. "Levi, let me take Lee your scaring him" Erwin took Lee and Levi moved to the two cadets, "NOW" they both flinched, "___ said she had seen a figure in the tree line, so Lee and I went to gather a search p_" Before anyone could stop him Levi landed a hit to the man gut making his collapse to the ground, "You left her alone? What the hell were you thinking?!" Levi kicked him in the Ribs knocking him over on his side, "Daddy stop! its not Ein fault!" Lee squirmed out of Erwins hold and ran to grab both of Levis hands "Daddy please!". The man picked up Lee and strode away in the direction of his office. "Jaeger, go get cleaned up and meet me in my office, Mikasa help make sure he makes it. With a nod she picked Eren up holding his arm across her shoulders with a hand wrapped around his waist. Having a peaceful return would never happen.


	26. These for walls

Eren struck the water,"Damn it!" Mikasa draped a towel over him attending to the broke skin caused by the captains hits. Its was silent after that up untill Eren was finished and bandaged up, "I deserve this, I let her be taken, I didnt stand guard like i should of" Eren stood up and put on a clean shirt "No, no one deserves to be treated like he treated you. Stop being so hard on yourself Eren". He shook his head and turned to her "I lost a human Mikasa, Not live stock, Not papers or documents, A mother.." He hissed "A mother whos expecting any day, time or second and is in the hands of a potential psycho" He clinched his fists till he was white knuckled "How would you feel? Someone letting your loved one be kidnapped in such a fragile state?" Mikasa opened her mouth but closed it and ley her gaze fall to the ground, Eren side stepped her and made his way to the office.

"Hanji could you take Lee to the mess hall? its his lunch time" Levi spoke with a broken tone, He needed Lee out of the office for this. He knew this was going to get ugly and the fact he let his temper flare so bad his own child seen him snap it hurt. He could hear you reprimand him for doing so in-front of the boy to the ex stent he had. Lee was sitting his Erwins lap with his head down, he could hear the childs sniffling sobs and as much as he wanted to comfort the boy he knew it would make it worse. "Oh, um.. Yea sure. Do you two want anything?" Levi looked away "Tch, No" "No thank you, Im fine" Erwin told her in a soft tone. Hani moved to stand in front of the boy "Come on buddy, we can get the good stuff before the others" Hanji stuck her hand out, but Lee pushed off Erwins lap avoid her outstretched hand and moved out the door with hanji following closely.  
About 5 minutes after they left a knock made both men stand, "Eren, come in" Erwin moved to stand next to Levi to monitor his movements and stop anymore unwanted altercations from happening. The Burnett came into the room closing the door, with a click he flet like prey infront of the dark hared captain who was currently staring daggers through his being. He swallowed his feelings moving to stand behind the small curved chair, "Spill it brat" Levi kept his face the same as Erwin placed a and on his shoulder " Tell us what happened, you tried to tell us there was someone near the home and you went to collect a search party before everything". Levi rolled his eyes, Eren cleared his throat, "Lee and I came back to camp and gathered some people. Making our way back everyone split up and i went to check on ___, but she wasnt there only a note that said hide and seek was left." Levi tensed and he felt like he had just received a blow to his gut, "Do you have this note? Was there any others?" Levi spoke in a flat tone "No, not that i seen. Someone did mention the smell of smoke." Before Eren could calculate what had happened Erwin had Levi in a hold "Let me go Smith, I know its that bastard. I dont need anymore proof than that!" Levi fought against Erwins arm wrapped around his throat "You need to think for a moment Ackerman, we just got back, most trails are probably washed away." Levi finally broke the hold holding his no redden throat "Dont you think i know that?" He moved to sit at the desk "Shes out there somewhere, she could be hurt.. she could be in labor.. and where here with no leads on where she is.." Levi felt like shit, He should of refused the job and stayed home. Erwin would of understood,right? Now here they were fighting and planning trying to find a way to bring you back, to know you were safe, to know all three were safe. He was so glad Lee had been with Eren, if he had gone and left Lee.. "Oi, Eren" Erens head snapped up "Yes sir?" "You kept Lee safe, but untill shes home i will not give you my thanks or gratitude" Eren nooded "I understand sir.

Erwin and Levi planned and thought of where Kenny might be or where he could be hiding, Eren providing the information on where the person was standing when you might of seen them when a small hand appeared holding on to the end of the table, "Lee? when did you come in?" Eren asked jumping slightly "I been here, i was quiet.. Are you going to find momma? I miss her" The boy looked down, Levi felt his heart ripping apart for the boy, He missed you also but that boy Loved his mother and would do anything to keep her safe. "I miss her too." Levi spoke lightly, Eren moved to pick the boy up. Lee trying to hide the tears "Bring momma home, Ein.. Please" Lee hugged erens neck and began sobbing again. Eren held him tightly watching Levi leave the room, He went to follow but Erwin stopped him and shook his head "Give him time, he will return soon." Eren looked back before going back to the table holding Lee close.  
Levi stormed down the hall before turning into a empty room closing the door and sinking to the floor, He couldnt hold back the tears any longer. They streamed down his face, his chest heaving and growling he punched the ground, All the what ifs and what could of's flooding his mind. One way or another he was going to bring you home and have kennys head, the man promised to make Kenys life hell if somehow he got his hands on him. Taking a moment to recover he gathered himself menally and went back to the office. One way or another he was bringing you home,with or without help.

*~~~~*

You had grown less afraid of Zeke and more worried about Kennys intentions, You watched as the man became more paranoid as each day passed. Kenny being on high alert made his temper flare often leaving you to being the punching of reliefe, Luckily he never hit below your shoulders.. Just mostly your face. Zeke attend to your wounds "Your going to have some bruising, but only nicks and scratches for now" He placed the bandage on your temple, your right eye was cloudy and watery vision from the swelling, Zeke had gotten alot of the swelling to go down but some still remained. You ran your hand against your stomach, luckily they were still active and moving, just not as much now that your lower back and hips started to ache. "Whats wrong?" Zeke asked putting everything away, "Mhm, just moving" you smiled feeling the motions under your hand "Have they moved often?" he asked moving to kneel in front of you "Not as much" "They must be ready to engage into position" You looked up a ping of fear "Wha- how long do i have?" Zeke shook his head "could be in 5 mins tomorrow or next week, only those two know. Dont fret to much, stress isnt good" you gave a sarcastic laugh "Neither is being a punching bag" Zeke stood up and grabbed his bag "Ill grab you dinner" He walked out of the chamber and closed the iron bar door "Hey ____" you looked up "Yea?" You watched his mouth open and close. His eyes moved down then came up for a minute "Im sorry" he turned an walked out of sight.  
No matter how many times you looked around the cell, there was no weak points or anything to reveal if it was day or night, The way the walls and ceiling were made gave away it was a house but other than that nothing. Kenny only allowed you to have wipe down baths which consisted of a rag,bucket of cold water and soap. Oh the day you could fully properly bathe and be out of the cell and away from the bucket of piss. You stood up slowly trying to stretch and keep moving so you could keep up your muscles if opportunity showed its self, moving around the cell the creaking of a heavy door and two sets of foots steps filled the area. Sitting back down on the poor excuse for a bed the two men appeared, "Dinner time Mommy dearest" Kenny spoke with a smirk and opened the door to slide the tray inside. Him saying that made your skin crawl and Zeke give the man a face "So, where is my nephew? Though he would of shown by now seeing as your not there. Maybe i should stop by for a visit with Lee? Hmm?" You looked up to the man with a deathly stare "Ill kill you myself, Dont-" "Dont what? lay a hand on him? how about this?" Kenny moved over to Zekes bag and grabbed a syringe, "Its been a week, times ticking but" he pushed on the plunger making the needle leak the clear fluid "Lets give time a push shall we? Zeke hold her so i dont miss and hid something else" The man grinned. Kenny unlocked the door and moved in with zeke close behind "No, no, what is that? stop!" you tried moving back away from the two but Zeke grabbed your arms softly and looked at you with apologizing eyes. "There now the count down begins, you might want to eat your dinner your going to need your strength" laughing the man leaves going out, Zeke stayed behind "what was that? what was in that!" you ask tears falling, Zeke turns his back to you "Its something to induce labor, it doesn't work right away but.." He turned to look at you "By tomorrow you might have your children.." What? that clear fluid could do that? it was still to early. So many horrible scenes of what if and could happen flashed through your mind, "Please Zeke, get me out of here. If i give birth here there could be an infection or worse. Please" you sobbed harder as Zeke turned away "Eat your going to need your strength.


	27. heavy baggage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for this one.

When the moon had come out Eren took off into the open land, searching and looking for clues. Everyone was suppose to leave that morning but Lees pleading made a fire in his heart that kept growing till he felt like his chest was going to explode, He was going to find you and bring you back even if it meant him laying down his life. Eren was on over drive looking at any and all signs that might help him locate Kenny, Stopping travelers and questioning them to even going into village churches and asking the servants.

*~~~~~*

You weren for sure how long you had been asleep, after fighting to eat in between sobbs and heaving you had laid down and cried yourself out. A sharp quick pain made you open your eyes, everything felt like needles as you moved to sit up as another bolt shot through your lower back making you nauseous. Looking around your eyes stop on Zekes bag, It was still in the room. He never leaves it its always with him. Was he still in there with you? You looked around . . nothing, standing you moved trying to stand. The pain hadnt come back yet but your legs felt like they were asleep, moving to the cell door you can hear struggling and muffled yelling. Moving to turn your ear to the door way it gets closer before the door at the top of the steps flys open and two men cut up and swinging fists come down the stairs "You fucking idiot! Who do you think-" Zeke landed a hit to Kennys jaw. Wrestling him a jingle is heard and keys come scattering across the floor infront of you "Get out of here!" You look to him and back to the keys, another bolt of pain flaring up "What are you doing! Hurry!" "She isnt going anywhere!" the two roll swinging fists. You take a deep breath and knelled down and grabbed the keys fumbling to place them in the lock, with a click the door opens and you pull yourself up, taking a step out your met with a bloody kenny "Oh, no you dont" You began to back up when Zeke tackled him to the ground, "Up the stairs and to the right you will see the door go and dont look back" You gave a nod and made your way out, you could see it was a old brick house but not much detail as you ran through the house, outside the sun burnt your eyes making you slow down. Putting your hand over your eyes you look around, but a yell from who could only be kenny made you run straight ahead on a beaten down grassy path.

*~~~~* 

As night turned to day Eren grew frustrated, he had made zero progress and no one had seen the man or of a pregnant woman passing through. He tried not to get discouraged but with each "No" he got the more it grew. He went from village to village before a faint sound pulled him into the trees. 

Levi woke to Lee hugged up to his side holding onto his shirt with a fierce grip. The couch wasnt big but he didnt want to go home and neither did Lee, sleeping in the office was the only other option. He slowly slid out of Lees hold and placed his pillow under his arm before stretching and going to wake Erwin and Eren, Stopping at Erwins chambers he knocked on the door "Oi, get up we depart in 30mins" he heard the bed creak and foot steps to the door "Yes sir, be down" "Tch". He went to go get Eren, but decided to make sure Lee hadnt fallen off the couch or woke up. He rounded the threshold and was met with Lee sitting up rubbing his eyes, "You left daddy.." Levi leaned into the door frame and crossed his arms, "Sorry kiddo, gotta get ready to go out" Lee yawned and got down and placed his shoes on "Daddy your shoes too" Levi looked down, yea only socks he had better put his shoes on if he wanted to begin the search quicker. "Bring momma home daddy.." Levi looked up from strapping on his boots to watch Lee walk out the door, The poor boy hadnt been bright and bubbly since he had returned. He didnt blame him, He just wanted everything back to how it was and for Kenny to be torn apart. Taking a deep breath he stood up was face to face with a shitty four eyes "What?" upon inspection he could see she was dressed for exploration "Where are you going?" "with you" Levi pinched the bridge of his nose "No, i need you to watch Lee" "But the note.." Levi looked down to her "Note?" she moved to pull it out of her pocket and handed it to him "See..". He read it and crumpled it up before darting to erens barracks "JEAGER!" the door swings open to surprised faces "Sir?" Connie speaks up "Wheres Jeager?" everyone stays silent and adverts their eyes. "Ackerman, where is he?!" "Im not his keeper sir, shouldnt you know?" Levi gives her a stern look "Tch" he turns and heads back to the office.

*~~~~~~*

You Had ran until your feet had became raw, the adrenaline was wearing off and the waves of pain were growing with more of a crippling grip. The contractions were still a ways apart but you couldnt help but worry. Your moved to a small grove in a rock face before you let your self down to sit, feeling a contraction coming you breathed in and out slowly growling and hissing untill it passed. Throwing your head back you looked up, How did things end up so hectic? You missed home, You missed Lee and Levi. How was Lee? was he okay? would he be mad at you? and Levi, would he be angry?. closing your eyes you took another deep breath then a familiar pop deep inside floods between your legs "S-Shit" you began to shake from pain and fear you moved to lean back against the cool stone with your legs spread open and angled up with your feet against the ground. "I- im so sorry, Im so-sorry i couldnt keep you safe." Another contraction gripped your body but making you scream out, This was it, as much as you wanted to wait till you could make it to a village or base there was no way. You pleaed to every known higher power to let everything go smooth and let them be safe and healthy, with pressure slowly building you yelp out as the contractions come steadily.


	28. Shrubbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy chapter is Sappy crap?

"ERWIN WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!" Levi shouted "If jeager is out there we should stay at base until he returns, or in case ______ finds her way back." Levi was pacing the room with anger fuming off his being. "Stay here? are you serious? your going to leave it to the brat to "Maybe by chance" find her? Shes my Wife, fuck fiance, shes mine shes carrying my children and could be hurt, in labor, or dead and your telling me to stay here and put all my faith in that titan brat?!" Erwin crossed his arms and took a deep breath looking down "You trust the kid enough to be with her as a guard, and watch Lee. Why is it now you dont trust him? Its not 100% his fault she was taken there are other factors in play here. Have some faith in the kid, Hes trying to right the wrong that has happened here." Erwin looked up to see a stilled captain, holding on the back of the chair looking blankly to the wall in front of the man. It was silent for what seemed to be hours when he spoke "Alright smith you win, but if he comes back empty handed ill tear this place apart and let You and jeager explain to Lee why his father couldn't bring his mother home". In a swift move he turned and left the office with no real destination.

Hanji had found herself back in her studies taking off her back pack and placing it on the desk, she fell back into her chair and propped her feet up on the desk "So much for that" she sighed when the sound of pages being flipped caught her attention. Lee was standing in front of the shelf of books and looked to be trying to find something "Lee? when did you get here?" "I been here, I dont want to be in daddys office anymore." The boy sounded heart broken and empty when he was speaking, Hanji got up and went beside the boy "Wacha looking for?" he flipped through a few more pages before placing it back and grabbing an anatomy book "Hidden messages, Momma told me stories about some and thats how the princess was found" Hanji quickly grabbed the book before he opened it, "Oh, those books are in the Library, ill come with you and help you look. is that okay?" She tried to give him a soft smile but the boy sighed and nodded leaving the doctor with a sad look.

*~~~*

The contractions were only minutes apart and the pressure below was excruciating, you had, by some miracle, moved to have your feet planted against the wall with your hands behind your knees help push. Saying a small prayer you began pushing, feeling the head inching forward with each push making you cry out as it pushed against the exit circle, stopping to catch your breath you hear the crunching of leaves coming your way, but a contraction pulls you back to remind you you have no resting time. After trying to suppress a scream by clinching your teeth and making a strained growl you let your body lay back trying to catch a breath again before your body demands you to push again, Opening your eyes you see Eren looking down at you with a pale complexion, "Um y- your okay" groaning from the pain you move to push again before falling back again. "Shit, your in labor" Eren pulled his bag around and pulled out a bed roll and undid the ties moving to your lower side "L-lift your" he clears his throat "Your b-butt and ill put this under you" taking a deep breath you move a small bit and he moves the blanket under you, "Is the head out?" you ask Eren and see his face turn red before looking between your legs "I can see it but its not out" Your eyes began to tear up, feeling you werent strong enough or pushing enough to bring the child fully into the world. You felt the need to push again and bared down as hard as you could, Eren started rummaging trough the bag and pulled out a cloth and twisted it up waiting for you to push through the contraction "Here bite down on this, im going to help you. I may not be as good as hanji but she did teach me some back child birth." Giving him a nod he moved and placed your legs down and spread as he moved in between them assisting the birth canal and the child head head to come out.  
after a while you felt an intense burning then you seen erens arms move "The heads out, couple more pushes and you will have baby A out in the world." He smiled and looked down moving to clear air ways and you push again through two counts of ten before feeling the child leave your body. Laying back you took the time you could before you had to repeat the process. when you had almost fallen asleep you hear a small whimper making you turn your head to to see Eren moving the bundle to your side wrapped in a torn cloak, "From what i can see she is healthy, and i have the other part of my cloak put up and away from the elements ready for baby b" He smile so big, You could see the pride swell in his chest from helping you through it with out Hanji. The small girl wiggled around as you moved the tattered dress down and moved her to the small blossom where she quickly latched and began to feed, feeling the contractions slowly pick back up. "A girl.. i honestly thought you would have boys" Giggling you moved the cloak to reveal Levis signature ink color on the top of her head, "You never know the other might be a boy, dont count them out yet" Eren shook his head and moved to hand you a canteen "Here get a drink before you go back into push mode. You need as much hydration as you can while everything is calm."

*~~~~~~~*

Levi was glaring to the large gates mentally begging them to open and reveal the location in which you could be, The worry and anger flooding his body. Where could you be? Were you okay? Were the twins alright? Surely they would wait untill you were safe back at head quarters, but a steady annoying prick of pain in his chest made him think otherwise. He wanted to head out and search, proving he could and would bring you home, and to show Lee that his father was just as strong if not better than anyone in the survey corps. Closing his eyes he tried to remember what you looked like, your eyes, your hair, the way your skin felt under his touch. He always thought that people who got into a relationship were weak, but ever since he had laid eyes on you he hated you not being by his side and poor Lee you could tell he felt same. Saying a soundless prayer he turned to find where Lee might of gone, Taking a deep breath he moved to wipe the stray tear and pushed on to find his son.

*~~~~~~~*

The contractions were beginning to pick back up they were slowly growing into sevier cramping instead of the light prickling pain. The small girl was slowly dozing off signaling she had her tummy full, you rubbed her back looking into her small sleeping face "Scowl like daddy, you and your older bother are cur-" a wave of contractions cut you short. Eren looked up from what he was doing and slowly moved to your side "Here, let me take her. Seems like it's about time again, I've made a small nest circle for her to be in". Breathing in a pattern you waited till it stopped and moved to hand over the heavy sleeping infant. Trying to remember your breathing exercises Eren stayed quiet until you shifted trying to get comfortable "Is it not early? I thought you had more time before..you know.. Push day." He had a look of concern on his face "Kenny had a doct-" another wave rose and you placed a hand on the swell breathing the best you could ,"Kenny? As in Levis uncle?" He questioned, you raised a hand signaling him to hold on "Yes, but he had a doctor there. Injected me with a syurm that jump started labor". Erens face changed and twisted into anger, his knuckles white and jaw rinsed "That man is demented, What did you or Lee or these twins do to him?" Shaking your head you tried to remain calm "Eren, not.. No.. Not now" there was a new pressure growing below, it was different than the first and it was beginning to make you feel unsettled.Moving to kneel on your knees you rocked your self through the coontractions holding your stomach from below with both hands. "Are they getting intense?" Nodding you rocked a little fast as another was building, clocing your eyes tight you hissed as they were beginning to burn, why was this different? Is this how its suppose to happen?


	29. Bushy Brow Trumpet Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a rough one with error i apologize, when I have time ill sort through and correct. (￣ω￣;)
> 
> ENJOY!

"Breathe, remember to breathe" Eren spoke in a calm manner. The pain had spiked once again, but this one felt different from Lee's and the first twin. You shook your head, "Eren.. it feels.. its wrong." He moved to rub your lower back, "What do you mean?" It took a minute before you could answer him from the waves of pain riddling your entire being. "J-Just trust me", You started rocking back and forth as you felt the approach to the opening. One hand braced on the rock face the other caressing the underside of your stomach you hissed to Eren, "It's coming.. Now". He silently moved to arrange your dress out of the way, Doing as your body screamed at you to do you could hear a gasp, "____, You were right" Hearing the leaves crunch under his movement you can feel his hand on your bare bottom. "W-What is it?" you spoke with heavy labored breathing, "Don't freak but, its coming upside down.. Its feet are out". Between the stress, fear, and contractions you were beginning to feel the universe was falling apart. Fighting back tears you tried to stay focused on breathing and away from negative thoughts.

*~~~~*

Levi was losing patience by the minute, and his sanity seemed to slip with each passing second. He had hoped the walk to find Lee would help clear his mind, but so far it wasn't. He was about to turn a corner when he heard a familiar sound, a sound that made his heart stop and flutter with a soft beat. Laughter, not just anyone but Lee's, "And then your Father got mad and your mother just cracked him over the head with a book" Hanji finished messing with Lee's hair. Lee squealed with laughter, "So momma is the reason daddy is short?", Levi walked around the corner, "No, it's all these cadets keeping me so busy I can't finish growing" he spoke in a light tone. The two look up to the man trying to contain their giggles, " Awful come back short stack" the doctor said while moving to her feet and helping the small boy up. Levi rolled his eyes. "Daddy? did they find her? Momma?", Just like that, the heartache came back, "No, not yet my son". The boy let out a sigh, "I hope they are okay, I was super duper excited to be a big brother" he dropped his head. He couldn't hold back, Levi got down and held the boy "You will be, they will find her and the babies, safe.. I promise." Their embraced tightened "OH, YOU BOYS!", Hanji whined out hugging them "IM EXCITED FOR YOU TOO!" "Tch, get the hell off of us, and its excited Lee, not exited." The moment broke by the stern voice of Erwin Calling out "THEY HAVE RETURNED! HURRY!" Levi scooped up Lee and ran for the gates, pushing and shoving his way through the crowd.

*~~~~*

You were drenched with sweat and shaking, It took the better part of the day laboring to finally get the breeched child to come out. Eren had reassured that the child was okay, but after the whole thing was done and both were fed you drifted off to sleep before you could thank him.

 

~~~~doodle doodle doooooo~~~~

The soft whimpers and hushes roused you from your sleep. "Good mornin', There's fish on the fire and I've got everything cleaned and packed. these two done well, but I believe its feeding time" Eren said shifting to sit closer. You moved to sit up and adjust the dress before taking the small girl to the blossom, "Eren, you never told me what the last one was, just that they were okay." Holding the bundle he moved to lean over "Another Levi" he chuckled but your face made him stop, "Did you not want a boy?". You looked over his small face, there was bruising and he seemed paler than his twin, He had (y/c) hair but Levis characteristics still stood out. "The bruising.." you trailed off using your free hand to go over his face. "Some of the books I studied said that Breech births can do that, most suggest being cut, but out here.." Eren looks around, "I was not going to risk it".

After the twins had their feeding and you finished your meal, Eren put the fire out and helped you onto the horse he had brought. "Ready to go home? Get back to Captain and Lee?", Your heart fluttered just the thought of seeing them made everything else seem small in comparison. "I'll take the smile as a yes" He laughed and began the path back to base.


	30. refresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not over yet, I might add to this chapter, I might make a new one.  
> I hope you enjoy

The sun had begun to fall behind the trees reviling the bright moon. Between the small pings of pain and feeding not only one but two small beings there were frequent stops. Eren tried his best to keep you on the bright side of things, but when the large gate came into view you felt a bolt of energy. "Looks like we made it you three" Bringing the horse to a stop he yelled to the gate keeps to open up, but it couldn't fall fast enough for you. Once down you could see all the busybodies moving about come to a halt some darting off to unknown destinations.

*~~~~*

Levi was seated at his desk catching up on work while Hanji and Lee were asleep on the sofa across the room, Loud fast footsteps made him stop and look at the door. "CAPITAN" *huff huff* "(Y/N)" *huff huff* Armin was trying to catch his breath to give Levi the news, but when he looked up the small man was gone. Hanji began to stir and seen the small blonde in a bewildered state, "Armin? whats going on?". Breaking his trance he looks to her, "Its (Y/N), Eren did it, they made it home".

*~~~~~*

Your eyes wandered the grounds, searching for the one you missed the most. Eren leads the horse to the stable tying it off "Come on, let's get you down. I know someone has had to of informed Capitan of your return." Reaching his hand out you take it and dismount having both strapped to you ((i.e One on the front and one, one on the back)). You take a look around again before Eren began pulling you to the mess hall insisting you needed a good hot meal to get your strength up. The only thing you wanted was him, his embrace would suffice better than any meal. "(Y/N) come on, I know hes gotta be on his way." You turned to follow but almost in unison, the twins began to squirm and make a fuss. Looking to down to the small boy you hear your name, faint, but it reached your ears. You look up seeing a swaying light and your name being called again, this time more clear.

*~~~~~*

He took off at the mention of your name, with no clue as to where you could be. There was a small lantern hanging right outside the building, grabbing it he set off. Stopping and asking everyone trying to get a lead on where you could be, He finally got "Stables" out of a new recruit and he set off at full speed.

Rounding the bushes, Levis' heart stopped. There you were, safe, alive and back home. When your feet hit the ground, his heart jump started and his legs began to move "(Y/N)" he calls in an inside tone. His speed picks up faster, and faster with the pace of his heartbeat "(Y/N)" he calls out again this time louder. He watches as you look up and you two lock eyes, all his worries, stress, and sleepless nights are over. Your home.


	31. kababa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

With haste Levi closed the gap between you two with haste, "(y/n), My god" he took your hands into his and his stormy orbs fell to the little bean of a baby on your chest. "Wha? When?" he spoke with a light gasp, You beamed with pride "It was the other day, If Eren hadn't of been there.." your voice trailed off. Levi kept his eyes on the wiggling bean inside the sling, "Come, lets get you two to my office, I know Lee will be over the wall with emotions and happiness he hasn't really got to have these past days." 

*~~~~*

Levi didn't let go of your hand, his grip at times tightening like you would dissipate into the air. Once you reached the door you could see it was alive with movement and light, Levi took the first step through and was immediately greeted with Hanji and rapid firing questions when he side stepped to let the light hit you. She gasps and tears welled up in her eyes and she smiles "Welcome home, I'll let my self out" she rushes out and you hear a small voice "Daddy?". Your heart felt like you could puke confetti, he lead you into the room and his small frame was filled with excitement "MOMMY!", Lee threw the throw blanket off and scrambled to your side, "Heh, easy there. She's still sore" Eren spoke from the door.  
((Kek kek kek, rhymes(*≧▽≦)))  
"Cut mommy sit here" Levi let's your hand go as Lee takes the other dragging you to the chair. You take a seat and begin untying the sling so both twins were in your arms. Lees excitement dies down a bit when he sees the bruises on the twin, "What happen?" Lee lightly traces the brusing, "Someone hurt the baby?" his small temper was growing. Levi walked over and pulled up a chair his eyes landing on the subject Lee was growing agitated about. "(y/n) did someone hurt you? or the twins?" Levi said pulling Lee back a bit and grabbing the boy and holding him close. You tried to speak but the words got caught, Eren stepped in. "That little trouble maker came out feet first. The books say to make an incision but out there, in the forest, I wasn't going to risk it." Levis gaze darts to Eren, "You delivered him?" "Both actually, him and her" Eren pointed to the child you were holding. "Levi-" you spoke to try and stop the sadness being to build in his eyes. "Thank you Eren for keeping them safe and alive. I know things could have turned grim." His commanding voice was coming through, you could see he was trying to hide some emotion. Lee slithered between Levi and climbed up to sit beside you. "A girl? dis one?" he pulls the cloth back, "She looks like you mommy, pretty." He looks up and smiles then grabs the blanket from behind him "Here, dis clean, I'll throw that away." he hands you and Levi a blanket and you both wrap the infants with a smile. Levis clean freak coming out in Lee at its finest


End file.
